


Closer

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF(Spain)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 靠近你只为了一次任务，却不料事情越来越不受控制。Fernando是某家族继承人，却选择离家出走自力更生，一位善良的年轻人，不明不白卷进一件赃物失窃事件里。Sergio误打误撞成为某个抢劫团伙的老大，由于任务失手，不得已找上Fernando找回失窃的宝物，但不料找回宝物的过程并不如想象中简单...





	1. Chapter 1

1

一辆黑色路虎嘎然停止在街道小巷。

现在是下午四点五十五分。太阳的余晖落在巴洛克大理石建筑的背后。周围高耸的现代大厦投下的阴影笼罩着这座已有二百年历史的古老落魄老银行，人们踩着路上的青石板路，慢悠悠的拉开银行的玻璃门，出出入入的都是一些上年纪的老头老太太。

坐在驾驶位置的男人，戴着黑手套的手指在方向盘上无目的地乱敲着，棕色的中长头发柔顺地垂在肩膀上，嘴角露出诡异迷人的微笑，继而嘟着嘴吹起口哨，得意地晃着脑袋。这时，后座右边车门打开，钻进一位穿着桔色工作服的小伙子，他丢下安全头盔，黑色的头发支楞着，拉下工作服的长长拉链，露出里面黑色的夜行衣。

“这条街的通讯电线剪断了，磁铁已安放妥当，足够影响无线通话系统的运作。虽然时间不会太多，但足够我们安全撤退了。”黑色头发的小伙子一脸自信地看着前面棕色头发的年轻人。

旁边两个男人一边检查着武器装备，一边赞赏地推了他一把。

“你一直很棒，阿韦洛亚。”棕色头发的年轻人转过头看着那三个人，那眼神犀利而光亮，拉起袖子，露出手臂的电子表，“佩佩，马塞洛，阿韦洛亚，现在对时。银行武装押运的车会准时在五点三十分来银行，我们只有半个小时的行动时间，所以绝对不可以拖泥带水，一切按照计划行事，谁都不能作出有悖计划的事。”

“塞尔吉奥老大，我们什么时候办砸过，放心吧。”马塞洛乐呵呵地笑着。

“我能放心吗，靠，上次老子怎么帮你们擦屁股的，这次都给我严肃点。”拉莫斯没法跟他们嬉皮笑脸的闹。

“现在对时，四点五十七分。说一遍计划，进入银行后，马塞洛和阿韦洛亚控制前台，佩佩跟我进入保险库，我们要找的保险柜是A5249，里面的东西拿到后，就马上撤离。撤退路线是在后巷，两组人分开走，在第49路路口红绿灯聚头。明白了？”

其他三人点点头，戴上黑色头罩，不约而同一起竖起大拇指，表示意思完全理解。

拉莫斯微微笑，拉下面罩，“很好，这次任务成功了，我们就可以移民阿根廷了，从此过神仙日子了，好好干，兄弟们！出发！”

这条街道由于不在繁华街区，这个时刻来往行人较少。他们四人提着黑色的手提袋，迅速地冲进银行内。

佩佩一阵冲锋枪在天花板上扫射，银行里的职员和顾客吓得惊恐地趴到地上，一些人钻进桌子底下瑟瑟发抖，拿出手中的手机想报警，可如何都怎么都拨不出去。一些老人行动不便，脸色苍白看着闯入者，双手按着胸口不敢喘大气。柜台内的职员趴在桌子底下，寻找红色报警按钮，使劲按铃也不见反应，冷汗直冒。

拉莫斯走到柜台，一把揪出穿着亮丽制服的银行职员，用枪指着她，下巴往保险柜的方向指了指。

职员姑娘面如白纸，哆哆嗦嗦地走在前面，领着拉莫斯和佩佩走进保险库。

“打开保险库！”声音冰冷，强制而不容抵抗。

黑色的枪口指着她的细腰，职员姑娘抖如筛糠，战抖着用ID卡启动了钢板门后，晕倒在门边。

由于之前已做好踩点，拿到了保险库平面图，拉莫斯轻易地找到了左边第五排那只他需要的保险柜，而佩佩则负责洗劫库内存放的现金。

拿出撬开保险柜的工具，拉莫斯把听诊器放在柜门上，轻轻旋钮着保险柜的密码锁，滴滴答答。咔嚓，保险柜铁门自动跳了出来。

“非常好，小宝贝。”拉莫斯拉开抽屉，拿出黑色小袋，掂了掂重量，点点头，没错，就是这东西。

他向对面的佩佩竖起大拇指，表示行动已完成。

佩佩也回应了竖起了大拇指。并且举起手提袋晃了晃，收货不止一点点哦。

两人一起奔出大厅，阿韦洛亚和马塞洛把大厅内的人的金银首饰和手机都缴获了，他们也向拉莫斯和佩佩得意地拍了拍鼓囊囊的手提袋。

阿韦洛亚在天花板上又一阵扫射。

“撤退！”

漫天水泥和墙纸飞屑弥漫整个大厅，巨大水晶灯的跌落砸出的玻璃碎片散落一地。

四个人已无影无踪。


	2. Chapter 2

“诺拉，你在门外望风，随便玩点游戏之类的，我进去一会儿就出来。”托雷斯这样嘱咐着小女孩诺拉。

“好吧。”8岁的诺拉耸耸肩膀，顺从地站在面包房外边。诺拉是一位人见人爱的小女孩，长得十分漂亮，金色的布丁头，笑起来有脸颊有小小的酒窝。可是家境却很窘迫，父母在她5岁的时候就离婚了，两人都离开了马德里，爸爸娶了别的女人去了格拉纳达，妈妈在巴伦西亚工作，小小的她便搬来与奶奶相依为命，诺拉年纪虽小，但已体贴懂事，还有点小大人的感觉。跟她有着同样金发的雀斑青年托雷斯一年前成为她家的租户，24岁的托雷斯英俊帅气，温柔和蔼，奶奶、诺拉都喜欢他。

一个月前，诺拉奶奶心脏病突发住进了医院，在马德里也没有其他亲戚，加之诺拉和奶奶的生活很拮据，家里所有的积蓄都支付了治疗费用。奶奶病后，托雷斯便担负起照顾诺拉的责任，但是他的工作只是去打各种零工和兼职，工资少得可怜，两人难免会一餐饱一餐饥的。于是，托雷斯利用一点儿小伎俩，带着诺拉干起了一点儿无伤大雅的小偷小摸的活儿。

今天选择这家噗噗面包房作案，因为他们俩早就打听了解到面包房的塞雷佐爷爷做面包都是没计划的，爱好喝酒，常常是面包没卖完就关门溜去小酒馆会酒友，面包房就经常剩下很多面包，反正偷偷拿走一些也看不出来。

诺拉在门口小道上玩跳房子游戏，完全没注意到一个黑影向她走近，当她跳着格子一转身，看到逼近眼前的塞雷佐爷爷一身酒气地笑着看她的时候，“啊——”她吓了一跳，瘫坐在地上。

“哎哟哟，摔疼了吧。”塞雷佐爷爷伸手把她扶起来，“这七八点的时间了，怎么一个人在这里玩啊？”

诺拉紧张地朝门那边看了一眼，马上转过头来，“我准备回去了。”说着准备迈开步子往街上走去。

塞雷佐爷爷呵呵笑着，拦住她，“你要不要来点面包，我进去给你拿一点？”这孩子最近营养怕是不太好啊，青菜的脸色，瘦弱的小身躯，看着让人心疼。

“哦，不必了，我真的要走了。我还要去看奶奶。”得阻止塞雷佐爷爷进入面包房里去，南多哥哥还没出来啊。

“说到你奶奶，她好一些了么？唉，一大把年纪，生病就痛苦不堪啊。”塞雷佐爷爷说完，打了一个酒嗝。

诺拉听着心里沉甸甸的，奶奶生病以后，情况时好时坏。爸爸联系不上，妈妈又不能赶回来，只有她和南多哥哥一起照看奶奶，突然眼泪就蓄满了眼眶。诺拉只好仰头转过另外一边去，不看爷爷。

塞雷佐爷爷见她不说话，突然想起什么来，说了一句：“对了，我孙子本杰明跟我说很喜欢你哦。整天在我面前念叨你的名字。”本杰明是诺拉的同班同学。

诺拉听到有点吃惊，可随口就说出了一句：“我有喜欢的人了。”

塞雷佐爷爷一挑眉，好奇心起，“谁啊？”

“我的南多哥哥。”

塞雷佐爷爷先是一愣，继而哈哈哈哈大笑起来。诺拉嘟着嘴，生气地抱着小手臂看他。

“我可怜的本杰明哦，哈哈哈哈。”塞雷佐爷爷不知道哪里掏出的小酒瓶又咕噜咕噜喝了几口，“诺拉，你还太小，南多哥哥已经是大人了。”

诺拉刚想说什么，看到爷爷背后的门已经闪出一个人影，南多哥哥抱着一个纸袋迅速地走近了旁边的小巷去，诺拉迅速道别了塞雷佐爷爷，向事先约定好在街心公园走去。

托雷斯和诺拉坐在长椅上享受他们的面包大餐。

“塞雷佐爷爷刚刚来过，还说要进面包房给我拿面包，我赶紧拖住他。”诺拉吞掉了半个羊角包以后，说起了门前的“险情”。

“干得好。”托雷斯给她递过来半瓶水。

“他还说他的孙子本杰明喜欢我，那是我同班同学。”诺拉喝了一口水，“可我说我已经有喜欢的人了，就是南多哥哥。”

托雷斯哈哈哈地笑起来，诺拉不高兴地看着他，托雷斯马上闭上嘴，忍住笑，许久才恢复正常语气说：“嗯，我很荣幸，不过你同学可要伤心了。”

“我没觉得有什么好笑的，为什么爷爷和你听到我说的，都要哈哈大笑呢？”

“对不起，对不起。我的公主，我很荣幸。不过呢，一切都要等到你长大以后再说哦。等你长大了，你可能就有另外的追求了。”托雷斯松了松肩膀，靠着椅背，“因为哥哥只会喜欢另外的哥哥啊。”

“啊？你说什么？”诺拉听着糊涂了。

“等你长大一些再告诉你吧。”托雷斯呵呵一笑，站起身，瞧了瞧手表“快十点了，我要去上班了。你要去奶奶那儿了。”

“嗯，医生说过两天还有一个手术，我已经写信给爸爸了，希望他赶快赶过来。我听到护士姐姐说还需要很多手术费，希望爸爸快点来。”诺拉心情又沉重起来。

托雷斯握着她的手，“嘿，一切都会好起来的。别担心啊，我送你上车去。”诺拉担心奶奶，所以在托雷斯晚上出去兼职的时候，她就跑去医院守护奶奶。

送走诺拉，托雷斯回到公寓里，准备换上工作服出门，注意到地毯上躺着一封信。他捡起来看了看，是诺拉写给她爸爸的信，信封上盖着红色的大戳，“查无此地址，退还寄件人。”

托雷斯注视着那红色的戳印许久。他拉开床头柜把信封丢进去，掏出手机，启动开机键，平时他很少带着手机，因为某些原因，他一直不想被那个人打扰，也不想被那个人找到。而这次奶奶病情严重，诺拉整天忧心忡忡，他什么也帮不上。她们最需要的恐怕只有金钱可以解决了。于是他不得不去求助这个他一直不愿意接触的人。

翻着手机上的号码，其实那个号码并不难找，短信信箱和未接电话里全是同一个号码。手指在绿色的拨出键停顿很久，托雷斯还在犹豫要不要请求他的帮忙，他在跟自己做着思想斗争。

最后，托雷斯还是关掉了手机，扔进了抽屉里。

“或许，可以跟经理商量一下，提前预支一下薪水。”托雷斯边换着侍应生的黑色套装，边琢磨着如何开口跟经理提前拿工资。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们这次任务干得真漂亮！现在收手是不是太可惜了？”阿韦洛亚拍打着装满了战利品的鼓囊囊的手提袋。“这一次，我们肯定能够名气大增，同行们就不敢随便看不起我们了。塞尔吉奥，你认为呢？”

拉莫斯认真地开车着，没有回应他。旁边的佩佩和马塞洛赞同的点点头。

“过去我们被那群混蛋压制着，好不容易碰上这一大单子，对方又是俄罗斯的有名财团，如果能够拉拢他们成为靠山，我们以后就可以放手干，而就不必受人欺负了。这次收手了，他们肯定要笑话我们大蠢蛋了。”佩佩觉得现在离开，真是便宜他们的同行了。

“我不知道，现在退出这圈子好不好，我觉得这样生活挺有趣挺刺激的。”马塞洛也表达了自己的看法。

三人同时看着他们的老大拉莫斯，等待他的决定。

“还记得我们是怎么遇见的么？”拉莫斯没有看大家，一直看着前进的方向，思绪飞回四年前在马德里的小巷子遇到佩佩、马塞洛和阿韦洛亚的情景。

18岁的拉莫斯由于支付不起高昂的学费被迫从音乐学院辍学。他百无聊赖地准备找家小店打点零工赚取生活费用的时候，碰上正在实施抢劫的佩佩他们三人的小团伙。三人夺路而逃的时候，撞上了不知真相的拉莫斯，抢劫到的物资被另外一个团伙趁机抢走。佩佩恼羞成怒，作势要毒打拉莫斯，拉莫斯不卑不亢，甩开他的手，起身拍拍身上的土，“不就是那点手表么，大不了我帮你拿回来。”面对一伙不知道手上是否有武器的抢劫犯，拉莫斯表现出的冷静、镇定和大无畏，让在场的三人刮目相看。

“口气真不小，你知道我们是干什么的？就凭你这落魄瘦弱的模样，跑几步路都会气喘的人，有什么本事帮我们把东西抢回来？”佩佩一脸狐疑。

“有些时候光靠体力是不行的，动动脑子也会事半功倍的。”拉莫斯不以为然。

“好啊，说说你的计划。”阿韦洛亚倒是饶有兴趣看着他。

“看起来那伙人你们认识？”拉莫斯看了看刚刚抢走他们战利品的那几个小个子逃跑的路线。

“小子，你观察力不错，我们是认识。那帮加泰人，我们交手过几次了。”马塞洛介绍道。

拉莫斯看了看马塞洛，浓密的小卷发，黝黑的皮肤，圆圆的脸，跟抢劫犯这个词一点都不搭配。“这一带人多眼杂，要想立即销赃恐怕不容易，你们交手过几次，他们这次肯定要炫耀炫耀，不会急着把赃物出手，我们只要去他们的老窝找就好了。”

其他三人面面相觑。

“你疯了，我们自投罗网吗，去找抽吗？”佩佩还是不相信。

“给对手最好的打击，就是用比他们高明的手段赢过他们，让他们心服口服。他们武斗，我们就智取。”

“佩佩，反正我们输几次了，这次换换方法看看。走吧，上车去。”马塞洛拉住佩佩，后者还想继续数落拉莫斯的计划是多么的不靠谱。

他们开车奔去加泰帮的集聚地。幸运的是，在路途上居然遇到他们的车停在一家咖啡店门口。拉莫斯笑着摇摇头，“我说什么了，他们真是有点自大过头了。”

“那现在怎么办，等他们喝完咖啡再动手？”阿韦洛亚迫不及待知道拉莫斯会如何进行下一步。

“不必了。这伙人太过自大，对于那么容易到手的东西不会珍惜，我看东西就在车里。谁去搜搜？”拉莫斯一副了然于胸的表情。

“我去！”佩佩对于拉莫斯还是无法相信，不放过任何证明他是错误的机会。

拉莫斯做了一个“请”的动作。

佩佩蹑手蹑脚靠近车旁，用开锁工具打开了车门，在副驾驶座的暗盒找到他们的东西，那包从金店抢走的名贵手表，他暗暗骂了一句，fuck。

回到车里，佩佩把那小袋东西扔给马塞洛，狠狠地拥抱了拉莫斯，还在他脸上用力地吻了一下。“兄弟，我为我的愚蠢态度给你道歉，fuck，你真是神人！怪我眼拙，原来是同行！”

拉莫斯没说什么，微笑推开他，“不不不，我不是你们的同行，这说起来有点复杂。那么我帮你们拿回东西了，我可以走了吗？”

“不行！”马塞洛抓住他。

“为什么？”拉莫斯疑惑地看着他。实际上，他们看起来并不是凶神恶煞，拉莫斯不知道为何还有点喜欢他们。

“你帮我们出了一口气，可以这样整他们，我们要去庆祝一下。你也一起来，可以吗?”

“别高兴得太早，行有行规，你们下一步还要找这行的老大，说说这事。有老大发话，相信他们以后不敢找你们麻烦了。”拉莫斯提了一点建议。

“我们早就想这么做了，可是我们总是说不好话，所以被无视。不如你来帮我们，做我们的老大吧。”马塞洛提出这样的邀请，阿韦洛亚和佩佩居然一致点头附和。

拉莫斯惊奇地睁大眼睛，想不到事情居然会发展成这样。而更为惊奇的是，他居然答应了：“为什么不呢？”

于是他加入马塞洛、佩佩、阿韦洛亚的兄弟团。那个时候，他确实需要一个归宿。

“佩佩，你刚刚在他们的车里呆得久了一点，我们都担心你搞不定了呢。” 阿韦洛亚笑道。

“我不过是给他们留了个字条。”佩佩回应道。

“写什么了？”马塞洛很好奇。拉莫斯也侧身过来看他。

“大白痴。”佩佩说完，就大笑起来。

其他三人也跟着笑起来。

 

“那时候你坏了我们的事，我差点要揍你，结果被你的一番计划给折服，”佩佩回忆道，“还拉着你入伙当我们老大。”

“当老大是我提议的……”马塞洛连忙补充道。

“我上个星期去监狱看了老大，弗老爷。”拉莫斯打断他们的争论，“他跟我说，我们现在还能蹦跶，不过是侥幸。劝我及早上岸，该干嘛干嘛去。”

“我回来后，想想他的话。这四年来，我们干得很出色，绝不是什么侥幸。可看看弗老爷一生精明，结果如何，还不是进牢狱。我不想我们有天也要面对这样的下场，提心吊胆的生活不叫刺激，我们还够年轻，这世界的精彩之处还未体会到。所以我才打算金盆洗手，干完这最后一票，这一次的酬劳够我们花一辈子了，是时候玩点别的了。”

拉莫斯顿了顿，“不如说说我们去阿根廷后，做点什么吧？阿比，你不是说想去好莱坞发展吗？我的大明星？”

阿韦洛亚嘿嘿一笑，即兴念起了一段台词：“我不关心你的所作所为是正确的还是错误的，我只是要你知道，只有我有权利作出决定，因为我是教父，唯有我的死亡能否定它。”（电影《教父》经典台词）

马塞洛和佩佩起哄般给阿韦洛亚鼓掌叫好。

“佩佩？马塞洛？你们俩怎么样？”

马塞洛挠挠头发，“我喜欢踢球，我小时候还进过足球学校呢。要是当个足球明星也不错。”

佩佩搂过马塞洛的肩膀，“我也一样。要不我们一起吧。去皇家马德里，不错，你认为呢？”

“老大，你当我们经纪人，帮我们签给皇家马德里吧。”马塞洛傻笑道。

“好啊，没问题，先去阿根廷练练球技就杀回来。”拉莫斯应和道。

“马德里，加油！马德里，加油！   
高贵善战的魁首   
誉满天下的骑士   
马德里，加油！马德里，加油！   
去光明正大地夺取胜利吧   
捍卫你的旗帜   
马德里，加油！马德里，加油！马德里，加油！”（皇马队歌）

马塞洛拉起佩佩一起唱皇家马德里球队的队歌。

“老大，你呢？”阿韦洛亚问道。

“我，我想把音乐学院的课程上完。”拉莫斯想了想，“以后开个巡回演出。那一定很棒。没有什么是不可能的，对不对？”

“嗯，那确实是，谁会想到那是一位拿过冲锋枪的流氓钢琴家。”阿韦洛亚不厚道的笑道。

拉莫斯作势要踢他，却发现后视镜里的异常状况。

“后面那辆沃尔沃跟着我们很久了，有点不对劲。是不是来截货的？”拉莫斯来了一个急转进入小道好似蜘蛛网的街巷。

沃尔沃仍不死心跟上，但保持着距离。

“我来引开这难缠的家伙，接货人三天后来拿货，到时候我们再碰面。”拉莫斯立即布置计划。他从包里拿出那黑色小袋的东西放到佩佩手上，“你来保管，他们决计想不到在你身上的。马塞洛和阿韦洛亚就负责转移这些钱。”

“老大你……”对于拉莫斯的信任，佩佩感到很激动。

“要保持联络，保持警惕。我会没事的。”拉莫斯微笑地对其他三人竖起大拇指。

拉莫斯一踩油门，再次急转，卸下其他三人后，带着后面的沃尔沃在小巷子里玩躲猫猫。


	4. Chapter 4

托雷斯搓洗着手中的抹布，拧干，擦洗着古旧的藤木家具。额头已渗出层层细汗，他用手背在额头上擦了擦，抬眼望向门口橱窗边的老者，那人正若有所思地望着窗外的车水马龙，早已忘记手中的咖啡，左手的手指头在窗棂在来回敲打着，似乎在盘算着一个计划。

“路易斯，家具已全部擦洗一遍了，剩下的老古董就不用了吧。”托雷斯直起身子，伸了伸懒腰。

路易斯·阿拉贡内斯，是他15岁离家出走后在街头结识的一位可爱的老头。年少的托雷斯某次偷东西被人发现，挨了一顿毒打，路易斯好心收留了他。之后两人变成了忘年之交，路易斯还在技术层面上给过他不少指点，不过托雷斯可能天生善良，或者“资质愚钝”，没有很好的传承路易斯的衣钵，路易斯并不介意。他知道这孩子注定是吃不了这碗饭的，有一天他也会离开这里，回到他那个富贵之家。这是后话了。

“Nino，不如我们来玩个游戏吧。”

“为什么啊？”托雷斯头也不抬地问道。

“闷得慌。”

“……”托雷斯知道跟他继续讨论或者劝说他放弃根本是不可能的。

“想怎么玩？”

“测测你的技能什么水平了。是这样的，看见那个穿着花哨的平头小子了么，我刚刚看到他从怀里拿出一只小黑袋瞧了瞧，不知道会是什么，我们就定这个为目标。我来一招偷梁换柱，然后你再去换回来。这个刺激吧？”

我觉得很无聊。托雷斯撇撇嘴，没把心里话说出来。

“我去换个衣服。”路易斯摩拳擦掌要行动起来。

路易斯用墨汁涂脏脸，穿着破烂衣服，还假装瘸了一条腿，煞有介事的从店铺中一瘸一拐走出去。托雷斯跟在他背后，忍不住要翻了翻白眼。

佩佩在街头踌躇了一会儿，他很好奇手上这袋子宝贝到底值多少钱，让他们如此拼命去盗取，而道上的同行也想打他们的主意。路过街口这家珠宝鉴定商铺的时候，他是有点犹豫要不要进去验验货，拉莫斯这么信赖他，万一出差池，不仅辜负拉莫斯的信任，恐怕还要招来杀身之祸。他掂量掂量，觉得还是不要冒险吧。今天是周末，这个小小的广场一下子成为热闹非常的跳蚤市场。走过熙熙攘攘的广场，琳琅满目的各式商品让他忍不住东瞧瞧西摸摸，想到明天离开这里他生活了20多年的城市，心里有一种割舍不了的情绪在五脏六腑里升腾着。

正当佩佩沉浸在自己莫名的小小伤感情绪中时，一位浑身臭味的乞丐突然出现在他的面前，拉扯着他的衣袖，伸出一只手掌在他的眼前晃了晃。佩佩鄙夷地甩开乞丐的手，紧拧着眉毛闪到一边，“走开，走开。”乞丐没有后退的意思，借着拥挤的人群往前跌了一下，抓住佩佩的衣襟，佩佩吓了一跳，赶忙推开乞丐快步离开现场。

路易斯对着远去的背影诡异地笑了笑，从袖子里摸出黑色的小袋掂了掂，歪着头对托雷斯说，“下面该你出场了。”

托雷斯接过小袋子，揣到风衣口袋里，压低黑礼帽，提着一个公文袋急匆匆地追上佩佩。他决定绕个小道，跑到佩佩的跟前来个“迎面巧遇”。

佩佩低头看了看手表，加紧了步伐。岂料，这一低头，又跟人撞上了。今天真是够倒霉的，是出门踩到不吉利的东西了么？这一而再地撞到人，佩佩火大了。佩佩身材魁梧，走得跟风似的，托雷斯被撞到了一边，公文包里的报纸飞散了一地，他的帽子不知道飞落到哪个角落了。

佩佩原本要骂骂眼前这走路不长眼睛的冒失鬼不识抬举挡了他的路。“Shit，这TMD是怎么回事……”，但他定睛看清地上坐着的年轻人，刚要开口责骂他的时候，地铁经过的地下道带出的一股风搅乱了眼前这位年轻人耀眼的金发，在凌乱的刘海里他注意对方巧克力色的眼睛透露着愠怒的神情，微微皱起的眉头好像在盘算着如何责备他。佩佩硬生生把准备一股脑儿想要吐出的粗话给咽到了肚子，伸出手打算拉他一把。这时腰间的手机却响起一串嘈杂爆音的铃声，佩佩手忙脚乱地抽出手机，按下接听键。

马塞洛在电话那头吼着。“混蛋！都什么时候了还不过来，还躺在女人堆里么？是不是带着东西跑路了，不管我们死活了？”

佩佩把手机从耳朵边拉开，对着手机点头哈腰，喃喃地说，没有没有，这就来这就来。混蛋！我都说这就过去了！你别再翻旧账，嚷嚷什么时间观念了，Shit。

佩佩跑到马路牙子边伸手去拦下飞驰而来的出租车，拉开车门快速地钻了进去。这才想起刚刚被他撞飞的年轻人，他摇下车窗：“喂，不好意思了，赶时间，你自己起来吧。”

托雷斯看着远去的出租车车尾，再看看自己周围的一片狼藉，对着路对面的路易斯摊着双手，“现在，怎么办？”

 

佩佩的出租车在郊外一处废弃的化学家工厂门口停下。佩佩翻出昨天拉莫斯发来的短讯指示，穿过数条厂房之间的小道，找到了他们乘坐的路虎，其他三人在车门外抽着烟，不住低头盯着手表。

“佩佩来了。”还是阿韦洛亚眼尖，朝佩佩挥了挥手。

“老大，不好意思，路上堵车，来晚了。”佩佩歉意地对拉莫斯笑了笑，还顺手揉了揉马塞洛的头发，马塞洛挣脱着甩掉他的魔爪，趁机在佩佩小腿踢了一下。

“好啦，别闹了，我们进去吧。”拉莫斯踩熄地上的烟头，右手搂着佩佩的脖子，“没发生什么意外吧？”

“没有，我很小心的。”佩佩正色道。

他们与俄罗斯黑帮的交货地点在一间生产化学药品的厂房里，刺鼻的硫磺气味还残留空气中，巨大的铁架钢管透出金属腐锈的味道，下水道里有老鼠横穿惊动水流的声音。厂房中间摆着一张破败的实验台，过来拿货的黑帮成员七八人穿着黑色的西装整齐划一地围拢在试验台，为首的黑帮头领，绰号核弹头的壮实高个男人，摘下墨镜，嘴角扯出一丝诡异危险的笑容。

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，相信你已经把东西带来了吧。”

“那当然，相信你也同样把东西带过来了。”拉莫斯扭头让佩佩把小袋子拿出来，“一起验货，怎么样？舍瓦？”

“哼，把箱子打开给他们看！钱和护照、机票，落脚地资料都备齐了。”

“佩佩，打开袋子让大家过过眼。”

佩佩松开袋子的细绳子，往外一倒，一把玻璃珠子在试验台上滚来滚去，有几颗珠子滚到实验台边，没停下来，直接掉地上，滑向下水道，还听到几声清晰的“咕咚咕咚”的水声。

“开什么玩笑！”核弹头大力地拍着桌子，几颗玻璃珠子再次掉到地上。

两边人的都吓得脸煞白。拉莫斯虽故作镇定，脸色铁青得可怕。

拉莫斯双手抓着佩佩的衣领：“这是怎么回事？红宝石怎么变成玻璃珠子了？你玩什么啊？”

佩佩委屈地看了看实验台上的东西，又看看拉莫斯，“我也不知道是怎么回事？我还没打开过呢！”

“拉莫斯，你应该清楚我们让你找那19颗红宝石的意义和价值吧，如果你不给我们一个合理的解释，那么我们只好……”核弹头的话还未说完，他的手下已经齐刷刷拔出手枪指向拉莫斯四个人。

拉莫斯和佩佩呆立在原地望着黑乌乌的枪口，马塞洛还没碰到这么大的阵势，紧张地抓着阿韦洛亚的手臂，身子不听使唤的一个劲地发抖。

19颗红宝石来自俄罗斯历史上的女皇叶卡捷琳娜二世1762年加冕典礼上的大皇冠。大皇冠总共镶嵌了2858克拉重的4836颗钻石，大皇冠的设计深受古代拜占庭帝国王冠的影响，它由两个半球组成，分别象征着东西罗马帝国，中部是一个橡叶状花环和橡树果，象征着沙皇帝国的神圣权力。皇冠总重1907克，高27.5厘米，下部周长64厘米，是当时欧洲最贵重的物品。20世纪初由于各地革命起义，放置于克里姆林宫的大皇冠遭窃，由于盗贼的破坏，大皇冠上镶嵌的19颗红宝石组成一个字母E被硬拽下来，缺少这19颗红宝石，大皇冠就不完整。之后红宝石流出市面，几易其手，在20世纪40年代初，被某位富豪购齐所有19颗流落的红宝石，并作为家族珍宝一代代相传。俄罗斯富豪阿布在听闻这个消息以后就心动不已，在强购不得的情况下，联系了本国实力较强的黑帮集团打听红宝石的真正下落，黑帮集团的得力干将核弹头舍瓦查出红宝石被转移到西班牙马德里一家不起眼的老银行，从而与拉莫斯打起了交道。

拉莫斯、马塞洛、阿韦洛亚围在佩佩的周围，摇着他：“红宝石去哪儿了？”

托雷斯撑着腮帮，看着桌子上散着的红宝石，在灯光下熠熠生辉，红艳犹如沾着血色的蔷薇。“路易斯，你看怎么办，这些东西看起来价值不菲啊。会不会是偷来的赃物？”

“很有可能，那小子看起来不像是有钱人，带着这些宝石到处走，可能是要准备找买家脱手的。”路易斯咬着没有烟丝的烟斗，悠闲地坐在摇椅闭目养神。

“那怎么办，要不要报警？把这些东西送给警察？”托雷斯推了推路易斯，担心他真的睡过去了。

“我们这行最不能信就是警察了，而且这是赃物的话，我们交出去就是人赃并获了。傻孩子。”路易斯·阿拉贡内斯一脸看好戏似的盯着他。

托雷斯皱着眉头思考着怎么处理这烂摊子。

路易斯转头看看墙上的钟，“Nino，你是不是到时间去上班了啊？”

托雷斯这时才注意到已经是下午5点多了，要到酒吧给人替班的。腾地站起来准备往外走。

“等等，Nino”路易斯喊住他，“把这些宝石收起来，你的任务还没完成，所以还回去的工作还得由你来做。”

“还回去？怎么还？在门口贴一个失物招领么？”

“我可不管，我想他至少会想到回这里找找吧？”路易斯慢悠悠地说。

“那现实吗？”托雷斯觉得快要被气得吐血了。

“对了，明天你不必来店里帮忙了，我明天要关店去一下格拉纳达，两个星期后就回来。”路易斯用烟嘴挠了挠几乎没几根头发的脑袋。

“你打算跑路了，留我一个人收拾烂摊子？”托雷斯有点气急败坏了。

“哪里的话，我还会回来的啊，现在是考验你的能力……”看到托雷斯要喷火的眼睛，路易斯马上打住，拍了拍他的肩膀安抚他，“如果实在不行，就把东西收起来，等我回来再说。”

 

“佩佩，你回忆一下，在哪里发什么了什么意外，被人给掉包了？那些人还有印象吗？”拉莫斯抓着佩佩的肩膀，直视着他，试图帮他回忆些事情。

“来的时候，我看时间尚早，就没有坐车，在跳蚤市场里逛了逛。在街角发现一间珠宝店，我就想进去顺便看看，还想知道袋子里的宝石值多少钱……”

“你……”拉莫斯为佩佩犯傻的举动哭笑不得。

“我没有进去，我虽然很好奇，可我想还是要慎重一点，就离开了。”佩佩连忙说道。

拉莫斯松了口气，“那后来呢？”

“后来，我就穿过小广场，在街边拦下一辆出租车，在马塞洛的夺命追魂call中飞到这里了。”佩佩委屈地看了看他的伙伴。

“没接触到什么人吗？”拉莫斯询问道。

“嗯，就是碰到一个乞丐过来讨钱，我闪开了，在上车之前撞到一个年轻人。”

“这两个人或许就是有嫌疑。”阿韦洛亚抢说道。

“我没有特别注意，跟他们接触的时间很短的。”

“拉莫斯侦探，我们的耐性很差的！你现在能不能给我一个明确的回答。”舍瓦用枪座敲了敲皮箱，吸引他们四个人稍微注意一下这里还站着拿着枪指着他们的黑帮团伙。

“给我点时间，我会尽快把红宝石找回来？”拉莫斯直视着舍瓦。

“多久，一天，一个月，一年？你知道阿布老爷可等不了的。”舍瓦不客气地回答道。

“一个星期！怎么样？到时候没有找到宝石的话，随你处置。”拉莫斯也不是善茬，只是这缓兵之计能不能奏效，他也没有把握。

“一个星期？”舍瓦有意刁难。“太久了，三天吧。”

“没找到红宝石，我想阿布也不会放过你们的吧。到时候遭殃的又不止我们，有你们相陪，黄泉路上倒也不寂寞。”拉莫斯决不让步。

“好吧，一个星期就一个星期，为了防止你们跑路，你的兄弟们留下来当人质，这个不过分吧。我很信任你的能力，不用一个星期就可以找到的。”舍瓦嘴角又重现诡异的微笑。

“老大，我们不想跟你分开……”马塞洛拉着拉莫斯。

“嘿，没事的，我很快就会把东西找到的。他们不会拿你们怎么样的。各自保重。”拉莫斯同马塞洛、佩佩、阿韦洛亚拥抱告别。

“你记得我说的，他们要是少了些什么，大家都不会好过。”拉莫斯正告舍瓦。

舍瓦收起诡异的笑，摊手。“成交。”

 

托雷斯踢开酒吧的后门，站在垃圾堆旁抽起烟。他很少抽烟，心烦的时候顶多喝几杯酒就醉过去，什么事都不用想了。但现在这情况很焦急，他跟同事雷耶斯拿了根烟，就在巷子里抽了几口，那味道又实在太呛口，他扔进旁边的水沟去了。

“你小子不会抽就不要浪费我的宝贝嘛。”雷耶斯也走了出来，嘴里叼着根烟，把手上的垃圾袋扔到一边去。

“我进去了。老板看到两个人都偷懒就该扣工资了。”托雷斯懒得跟他耍嘴皮子。

“嘿，你这人这点真不可爱。还在为医院打来的电话烦恼吗？”雷耶斯挡在门口不给他进去。

托雷斯一脸惊讶，“你怎么知道？”

“接电话的时候，你家那位诺拉小朋友以为我是你，就哭着跟我说奶奶情况不好，要动大手术，需要很多钱，然后那里的护士接过电话跟我说大致情况，手术费是个大数字啊。”雷耶斯关心看着托雷斯。

托雷斯没有说话。

“我听说你跟经理提前预支工资的事情了，那铁公鸡你真是不能指望了，剥削阶级的资本家。即使真给你预支了，杯水车薪，根本不够用啊。”

“我知道，可是起码可以药物维持一阵的。”托雷斯无奈的说，他自觉这些实在太有限了。

“奶奶家有什么值钱的东西拿去卖了，看能不能凑一些钱？”雷耶斯也是无意地建议。

托雷斯脑海一道闪光，不管了，救命要紧。

“何塞，你门路多，可不可以介绍个当铺，不要太显眼的那种店铺，我想当个东西，换点钱用。”

雷耶斯准备揶揄他一下，但托雷斯的认真的表情看起来不像是开玩笑，他赶紧收起笑，“倒是有一家地下钱庄收这样的货，而且不问来源的。”

“好的，下班后就去，行不行？”

“没问题。”

 

一夜无眠。拉莫斯揉了揉太阳穴，凭着回忆列出马德里一些当铺、珠宝店的名字，黑的，白的都有。如果对方拿到东西，出于贪心一定会着急出手，如果没有，他就要费心去跳蚤市场地毯式询问佩佩提到的这两个人了。那简直就是大海捞针了。

好在他的运气真的不错。

核弹头打来电话，“你小子真TMD的好运气，你祖上肯定做了不少好事。FUCK，根据我的线人得来的消息，在一家地下钱庄碰巧看到某颗红宝石，跟丢失的很像，卖家好像是个有着金发的年轻人。你丫要不要跟我过去？”

“舍瓦，我欠你一个人情。我这就过去。”拉莫斯抓起钥匙抬脚就走。

“这红宝石真是世间少有，它的硬度和色泽是宝石中的佼佼者，这红色是最接近世上最精品的红——“鸽血红”，它是红色刚玉宝石中的精品，其色不沉不燥，丰润和谐，其品质柔顺似水、热烈如火。”

“好啦好啦，别废话了，丹尼尔·古伊萨，我不是来买宝石的，我就问问，你这宝石哪里来的？” 核弹头不耐烦地打断他的话。

“先生，你知道这里的规矩，绝对不透露货品的来源。行有行规啊，你多担待了。”古伊萨陪笑道。

“哦，如果我说这是我失窃的东西，是赃物，你打算怎么做？” 核弹头决定来硬的。

“这个我们可管不了，既然定了规矩，进来的东西就不问出处，而且这东西到处都是，你怎么断定这东西就是你的呢？”古伊萨虽然表面冷静应答，可语气明显心虚了。

“老板嘴硬得很，可眼神却差得很，还学人鉴赏什么宝石。”拉莫斯亮出一把匕首，刀尖的寒光摄人心魄，古伊萨被吓得贴近墙壁。“那宝石你给那年轻人多少钱？”

“一…..一百万啊。”古伊萨吞吞吐吐答道。

“你真欺负人，这样的货色市面可是一千万一颗的。”拉莫斯冷冷地把尖刀指向古伊萨，“要不要给你换双看得清楚的眼睛，啊？”

“小人不知道得罪了哪路神仙，请放过小人，我也是为了吃口饭而已。”古伊萨吓得腿软，瘫倒在墙根。

“那你说说，卖家是谁？” 核弹头冷笑道。

“他是何塞带来的人，新面孔，没见过，一头金发的年轻人，何塞好像叫他南多，具体就不知道了。”古伊萨为了保命只好和盘托出。

“他家住哪里？”拉莫斯继续问。

“我怎么知道，我这里一般都是一手交钱一手交货，不记录客户的信息的。”古伊萨委屈回答道。

“你认识何塞，你问问他，快！”拉莫斯催促他。

古伊萨不情愿地掏出手机，拨着号码，不住地看着威胁他的两个凶狠的男人。

“嗨，兄弟，抱歉。谢谢你昨晚给我介绍了生意。真是好货色，说真的，难得一见啊。对了，你朋友的背包落在我店铺了，我刚巧要出去，你知不知道他家地址，我可以给他送过去。不不不，不麻烦的，我还想让他给介绍生意呢，一颗怎么满足得了我，谢谢，我不会骚扰他的，就把背包还回去就行。谢谢，好的。再见！”

“怎么样？在哪里？”核弹头推了推古伊萨。

“市政大街RT小巷49号楼。”古伊萨一口气说完。

“很好，拉莫斯你知道接下来怎么做了？” 核弹头别有意味地看着拉莫斯。

“我知道了，我会尽快拿回东西，我这就走。”拉莫斯刚走两步，“这人你打算怎么办？”

“这件事当然是越少人知道越好，你最好记住，处理干净！” 核弹头笑了笑关上门。

拉莫斯开车来到那个年轻人的住所，掏出手枪，这东西有时候就是速战速决的最好武器。按门铃没人答应，不错，可以进去搜一搜。

这时楼道响起了脚步声，拉莫斯转身躲到上一层楼间，通过楼梯的间隙查看这房间的情况。  
人一旦被好运气眷顾，真是挡也挡不住。脚步声的主人正是他要找的金发年轻人。因为他旁边有个小女孩喊着他“南多哥哥，南多哥哥。”

“南多哥哥”小女孩抱着南多的长腿，仰着脸看着他，“昨晚奶奶动了手术，护士阿姨说很成功！爸爸终于看到我的信，把钱送过来了。我们一家又要过上好日子了。南多哥哥，你高兴吗？”

托雷斯低下身子，拥抱着她，“诺拉，我当然高兴了。一定会过上好日子的。”

拉莫斯看到这情景，心里有点怪怪感觉，他把手枪收起来。

“诺拉，乖，去医院陪奶奶，哥哥要去酒吧上班了，回来给你带好吃的。”托雷斯温柔地笑着抚摸她柔软的头发。

“知道了，以后我们都不必去偷面包吃了。”诺拉笑着说，还在口袋里掏出几根棒棒糖，“是护士阿姨给我的，我知道你也喜欢吃的，给你留了一点，南多哥哥。”

托雷斯接过棒棒糖，在诺拉的小脸上亲了亲。诺拉呵呵笑了。这是她这几个月真正开心地笑。托雷斯也笑了。

诺拉甩着托雷斯的手掌，“南多哥哥，诺拉长大了要嫁给你，可不可以？我觉得你笑得很好看。”

托雷斯点了点她的小鼻子，“好啊。”

躲在暗处的拉莫斯决定放弃速战速决的方案，他对这年轻人产生了兴趣，或许可以试试别的办法。


	5. Chapter 5

拉莫斯尾随着托雷斯走进了一家叫做Deep Blue的酒吧。他挑了一个灯光较暗客人较少的角落坐下，此处视野不错，还可以看到吧台边走来走去忙着招呼客人的托雷斯。

拉莫斯点了杯伏特加之后，就一直观察周围的情况。这间酒吧跟其他的酒吧也没有两样，嘈杂刺耳的音乐，沸腾的荷尔蒙，弥漫着汗水和香水相混合的味道，角落里窸窸碎碎的声音似乎有不见得人的交易在进行，耳鬓厮磨地呻吟从暗处飘来。只是进来的大部分都是男客人，从他们的穿衣打扮来看，拉莫斯才醒悟过来，这是一间同志酒吧。

工作中的托雷斯跟他在楼梯间看到的他完全不一样，相比他和诺拉在一起时的温暖亲和态度，这里的他给人一种不可靠近的冰冷气质。虽然他现在做的是服务性质的工作，他一直是不苟言笑，眼神清冽，只是简单的有问有答，除了送上酒水，没有点餐的时候，就退到吧台后面默默站着，仿佛与世隔绝。期间各色男子心怀相同的目的与他搭讪，都被他旁边的黑发的侍应生以各种理由给劝走。

拉莫斯依靠在包厢的沙发上，陷入暗处盯着在吧台边收拾着酒杯餐碟的托雷斯，吧台顶上的昏黄色的灯光照着他的金发，那刺眼的颜色让人无暇顾及其他。

南多他到底是什么样的人。有什么办法可以吸引他的注意。拉莫斯心里在筹划着一个不太现实的计划。他不愿意直接拿枪去威胁南多交出宝石，在他听到南多和诺拉的对话以后，他有些心软了；但他不能直接告诉南多自己的目的，他不保证南多不会报警，那么他跟兄弟们会陷入更大的麻烦；所以他决定以最快最有效的办法打入南多的家里，寻找宝石的下落，或者从他那里套出宝石的所在，再以其人之道还治其人之身，最后他走他的阳光道，我走我的独木桥，从此不再有交集。

老实说，这办法还是阿韦洛亚跟他聊的一个电影片段，那是个爱情电影，男主为了套近乎女主，想出来的无赖办法，而他现在打算付诸现实，想想真是有点傻。

只是他想不通自己为什么要这么折腾，这么兜圈子地拿回属于自己的东西的原因是什么。

仅仅只是因为心软吗？

放在牛仔裤口袋的手机突然一阵嗡嗡作响。打断了拉莫斯的沉思。是舍瓦的电话。

“东西拿到了吗？”

“还没有。”

“有什么困难吗？见到人了？”

“见到了。”

“所以呢？有没有拿枪指着他，要他说出那些剩下的宝石的在哪里？”

“没有。”

“为什么？没有人不害怕被枪指着的！”

“我……”拉莫斯平时思维敏捷，伶牙俐齿，这时却语塞了。

为什么没有那么做？为什么？

难道跟舍瓦说，他看到诺拉抱着南多的长腿，仰着脸跟南多说以后会过上好生活的时候，想到自己曾经抱着父亲的腿说着一样的话，所以不忍心伤害他们？

或者说，他看到南多眼睛里流露出的善良和温暖，让他心动，让他感到束手无措？

或者说，他这个黑社会团伙的老大对眼神这位罪魁祸首一见钟情了？

“时机不对。”

许久，拉莫斯只吐出这四个字。

“时机不对？如果他那里人多，我派人过去帮你？”

“不必了，我一个人能应付。只是现在不能马上拿给你。”

“你做事也从不婆妈的，fuck，你是不是吃错药了？”

“你记得你答应过我的，帮我看好我兄弟，东西到期限我自然拿回去给你。”

“喂，明明很容易的事情你丫硬要弄得很复杂！你好自为之。我可不保证我的老板耐心与你想象的那么好。”

“我知道。挂了。”

刚刚收起手机，看到南多身边的护卫使者——那个黑发的侍应生走过来。

“先生，你要续杯吗？”

拉莫斯注意到他胸口的铭牌写着何塞·雷耶斯。拉莫斯越过他的肩膀看向吧台的南多，也不看雷耶斯，“能不能叫吧台的金发青年过来？”

“先生你对我的服务有何不满意尽管跟我提出，您说的金发青年费尔南多·托雷斯只负责吧台的点餐，不负责这边的服务，请见谅。”

“费尔南多·托雷斯。”拉莫斯重复了托雷斯的名字。

“好吧，请给我来一瓶伏特加。”

 

原本拥挤的舞池里，情侣们在耳鬓厮磨地摇摆着身体，借着闪烁不明的灯光和暧昧的音乐相互磨蹭，用身体和低语诉说着最原始最热烈的交媾欲望。

一声清脆的吉他声不知道从哪个角落响起，破坏了舞池的靡靡之音。一阵吉他急速地扫弦又迅速地静止后，皮鞋击踏着地板传出的有力而激烈的节奏，好奇的客人纷纷侧头看向舞池中央，舞池里人群慢慢退成出一个圈，终于看清楚那是一位身着白衬衫，披散着齐肩棕发的年轻人在跳着弗拉明戈舞。

包厢里的客人和舞池周围的情侣们发出啧啧的赞扬声，还有人激烈地鼓掌吹口哨叫好。

擦着玻璃杯的托雷斯也抬起头，眺望着舞池中央发生的一切。这是往日不可能出现的，也是他不曾见过的。

酒吧里平时都是寻欢作乐的凡人，很少有人在这里展示舞技，博取喝彩的。

而那个棕发青年忘乎所以，用脚踏击地板时，手指还在有节奏的捻动并发出响声。

灯光照射在他苍劲有力的躯体，他袒露的颈项和双臂，舞姿奔放、热情、舒展而优美，踏着响板的节奏，和着吉他的旋律，踏着周围人拍掌的乐点，扬起有力的手臂，扭动激情的腰肢。那微侧身体昂首挺胸的体态和稍稍低视的眼神，表现出一种冷漠的高傲；而双手打着响指，脚步踢踏打点，挥舞微微架起的手臂以及击掌等动作又散发出一种令人激动的活力，冷静与激情的并存。开始时舞步缓慢，渐渐地舞步加快，乐师以娴熟的指法弹拨出急促多变的节奏，气势如狂风骤雨，紧紧追踪着加速的舞步，突然，吉他手在吉他上弹下最后一响，那位青年亮出优美的造型，一切都嘎然而止，舞池里的观众为这突如其来的结局惊住，接着便情不自禁地欢呼喝彩。

托雷斯注视着眼前所发生的这一幕，内心泛起小小的波澜，感受到生命的张扬和自由的欢乐，那是他一直渴望的东西，却没有真正拥有过。另外，他也深深地被这位承载这他所渴望的张扬和自由的棕发青年人所吸引，内心有种说不清的感觉在慢慢升腾着。

他以为他毫无掩饰的注视隔着层层人群是不会被人发现，当他觉察到棕发青年也以同样的目光锁定着他的时候，托雷斯感觉到脸唰地一下，火辣辣地热起来，连忙转过身低下头，使劲地去擦拭那些已经擦干净的玻璃杯的口沿。

拉莫斯离开朝他喝彩鼓掌的人群，欢乐地大踏步走向托雷斯。一整瓶伏特加和一段热舞已经赋予他足够多的勇气。

拉莫斯双手在吧台边沿有节奏地敲打着，“嗨，亲爱的，来杯解渴的玩意儿！”

托雷斯用手背测试了两边脸颊的温度，确保此时热度已退，深呼吸平复一下内心不知何时开始的激动，慢慢转过身，双手抓着工作台的边沿，胳膊支撑着还略微发抖的身体，望向拉莫斯对上的注视。

“你，你好。你想要喝点什么？”

眼前的棕发青年人，汗水濡湿的棕发贴在他的脖颈上，汗涔涔地脸庞，脸颊还有红晕未褪，圆溜溜地棕色眼眸有种看透人心的深邃，饱满的额头，翘立的鼻子，性感的嘴唇，展出一个唇红齿白的笑容，有些让人晃眼。

 

拉莫斯对于如此近距离打量着托雷斯，他感觉一整瓶烈酒的功力似乎起不到作用了。手心正在微微地冒着汗，他鼓起的勇气似乎要离他而去。

他不知道他以后的生命里还能否遇到一个像托雷斯那么美的男人。近乎苍白病态的白皙皮肤，淡褐色的雀斑像是巧克力屑洒在白色的奶油上，琥珀色的眼眸呈现一种摄人心魄的力量，娇俏粉红的樱唇有诱惑人亲吻的魔力，金发衬托他，整个人都在闪闪发亮。

挺住，拉莫斯，别忘记了你的大计划。

拉莫斯收起他留在嘴边的笑容，盯着托雷斯衣服胸口上的铭牌。

“费尔南多·托雷斯。”拉莫斯念出他的名字，语调的口气冰冷而强硬，似乎还带着怨气。

“先生，你……”托雷斯注意到气氛有些不对劲，也闻到对方满身的酒气。

拉莫斯双手抓住托雷斯的衣领，把他拉到面前，眼神眯缝，表情严厉冷酷。

“我讨厌你。”

托雷斯被他怨恨地口气震住了。可是他跟眼前的人素昧谋面，他为什么一出口就说讨厌他。

“先生，你认错人了。我不认识你，请你把手放开。”托雷斯抓着他的手，想把他拉开，可显然对方手劲比自己想象的还要大。

“你以为你不告而别就可以结束一切了吗？你以为你可以躲着我一辈子吗？你以为我是随随便便逗你玩的吗？说走就走，没有我的允许，你哪里都不许去！你听见没有！我讨厌你！但你休想就这样离开我！”

拉莫斯声音越来越激动，原本嘈杂的酒吧，一下子嘎然静止下来，客人们纷纷侧目看向吧台边。

“先生，你喝醉了，搞错人，请你马上放开手。”托雷斯震惊中还在劝着这位喝醉的客人。

雷耶斯见状马上奔过去抱住拉莫斯，拉扯着往门口走，拉莫斯还是不依不饶地拉着托雷斯的衣服，其他侍应生也上来帮忙，终于把拉莫斯架走，期间拉莫斯还踢翻几张桌子，在场的顾客看了看一脸震惊的托雷斯，相互咬咬耳朵，吱吱呀呀地交换着意见，酒吧又恢复了吵闹。

闪烁不明的灯光，暧昧的靡靡之音，欲望和汗水交织着。

 

托雷斯收拾完最后一个酒杯，换上便服，关上酒吧的后门，朝着安静的小巷走去。刚刚走出几步，发现墙角边有个青年双手撑着墙面，痛苦地咳嗽着。他原本打算事不关己马上离开就好，可看到那白色衬衫和棕色的发根，让他一时间迷惑了，居然移不开步子了。

“喂，你还好吗？”托雷斯站在他背后，递上一张餐巾纸。

棕发青年转过身，嘴角淌着血，头发有些凌乱。他没有接过托雷斯的餐巾纸，而是一把搂住了托雷斯。

在托雷斯还没有反应是什么状况的时候，一股强烈的热气顺着他的舌席卷而来，舌头被深深缠住、狠狠吮噬，被人如此无理的侵犯所做出的回应当然是立刻挣扎，可对方的臂力却大得惊人，紧紧的将他困在他的胸膛和墙壁之间无法动弹。 

混杂着酒精和血腥的舌扫过托雷斯的口腔里每一个角落，转换不同的角度舔肆，托雷斯感觉呼吸几乎全部被他给掠夺了去。不可以让对方继续，一个声音在大脑里提醒，于是他下意识的抬起大腿就朝拉莫斯的胯下袭击。 

然而托雷斯的反抗再次的失败了，对方的下身就象长了眼睛似的轻易便知道他的举动，双腿用力将他的大腿给紧紧的夹住。不仅如此，对方还暧昧的用那滚烫如铁的东西缓缓的摩擦他敏感的皮肤。顿时，托雷斯的心砰的乱跳起来，一种难言的恐惧迅速串上了全身。 

托雷斯不敢再动了，因为同样是男人他了解这种状况，如果还继续挣扎无疑会檫枪走火造成反效果。他只能企求对方能尽快恢复理智，因为这里是随时都会有人进来的地方。 

见托雷斯不再反抗，拉莫斯愉悦的加深了这灭顶疯狂的吻。托雷斯也第一次领教了他的肆无忌惮、热烈激狂。或许对方在肆虐的同时还在暗自嘲笑他的软弱，但这并不表示他就会因此沦陷，无法自拔。虽然两人明明体格相差无几，可他象大山一般沉重的压得自己喘不过气来。 

拉莫斯在彼此快无法呼吸时放开了托雷斯，而托雷斯此时才醒悟自己必须挣脱这人的魔掌，他粗野地抓起拉莫斯的衣领，就像他在酒吧里对他那样，狠狠地撞向墙壁。拉莫斯脑袋狠狠地磕了下墙壁，身体慢慢地瘫软在地上。

托雷斯惊魂未定，拔腿就跑。跑出巷子后，看到后面没有人追来之后，他才安心地扶着墙壁使劲地喘气。

抚摸着刚刚被强吻的嘴唇，托雷斯的心情还是无法平复下来。他想了想，真是有些刺激。

可不知为何，心里莫名地担心起来。他翻转着手腕，望着自己的手掌，是不是下手太狠了，虽然他强吻我，但不至于要了他的性命吧。回去看看吧，要是真弄出人命，他身上有自己的指纹啊。

那些悬疑侦破罪案剧片段在他脑海里闪现。而且他离开的小巷有很多混混、流氓出没，他那样子万一碰上他们，很危险的……

越想越害怕，托雷斯决定还是折返回去看看，他就是太善良了。

他是走回去的，他一路走还一边跟着自己天人作战，他担心对方喝醉酒情况下，不知道还会对他做什么变态的事情来。

如果他不老实，就直接扔路边，不管了。托雷斯暗暗想着。

当他再次走进小巷里的时候，看到拉莫斯身边蹲着两个穿着怪异的小混混在他身上翻着东西。

“喂，你们干什么！”他那么一喊，小混混慌了，拉着同伴一溜烟跑掉了。

托雷斯赶紧跑过去，扶起拉莫斯，他小心翼翼地在他的后脑勺碰触了下，感觉到了手指被灼热的液体濡湿了。是血，他心里一凉，不会真的弄死他了吧。

拉莫斯此时哼哼地呻吟起来。托雷斯这才一颗心落了地，真是吓死人了。

“喂，你觉得怎么样啊？”托雷斯戳了戳他的手臂。

“嗯……晕……”拉莫斯好不容易集中了意识才勉强答他。

“看你的情况我也不知道怎么送你回去，我暂时把你安顿我家，看看明天的情况我在联系你的家人吧。”托雷斯原本想继续问他的地址，可看他那么久才勉强哼出两个字，心里有些愧疚了。

托雷斯背起来这个陌生人，往家的方向走去。

拉莫斯躺在他的背上，脑袋似乎要炸开了，一跳一跳的疼。他心里想着这次牺牲真大，不过计划总算开始得很成功了。


	6. Chapter 6

拉莫斯迷迷糊糊地从疼痛中苏醒过来。睁开眼看看周围，黑漆漆的一片，月光从头顶的窗户洒进来。他摸着后脑勺，头上缠着一圈绷带，那地方一跳一跳的疼。勉强坐起来，眩晕已经消失，现在不是睡好觉的时候，要开始“行动”了。

拉莫斯低头看到自己的白色的衬衫不见了，换上一件柔软舒服的T恤，上面印着一个字母“KISSES”。他不禁笑了笑，想起自己强吻南多的那一幕，那感觉真美妙。如果他不是要跑路去阿根廷，他打算要追求这位让他第一眼就心仪的南多的。

咔喀喀喀……，那是易拉罐被捏扁的声音。

咔喀，又一瓶易拉罐被打开。

拉莫斯借着月光，循着声音，躲到窗户边，阳台上有人在喝酒，地上已经堆着七八个被踩扁或者捏扁的易拉罐。

谁这深更半夜在阳台上买醉。清冷的月光洒在他耀眼的金发上，瘦削的身躯倚在栏杆上，脑袋埋在双臂之间，右手的啤酒罐孤零零地悬在空中，颤抖不止的双肩显示这身躯的主人经历着强烈的情绪波动。

窗户边的拉莫斯看着南多，他多想走出去给他一个温暖的拥抱，这时候的他看起来是那么孤独，那么令人心疼。

早晨。

托雷斯拉开洗浴室的门，洗漱台上已有人站在那里，他全身上下就裹着一条浴巾在腰部，头上的绷带已经被他取下来，苍劲有力的脊背挂着水珠，湿漉漉的发丝顺贴在双耳一侧，整个人看起来神清气爽。拉莫斯转过身看着南多，眼神有点讶异。

此时的南多只穿着一条长及脚踝的灰色素净棉睡裤，上半身赤裸着。两人对视一会儿，感觉到气氛有些微妙，托雷斯先开了口，“对不起，你先用。”转身旋即退出洗浴室。

拉莫斯看到南多绯红的脸庞，莫名地感觉心情好。

两人终于都穿着衣服面对面坐在餐桌对面了。托雷斯给拉莫斯递过去一杯蜂蜜茶，给自己也倒了一杯。

拉莫斯感激地接过茶杯，环顾四周，一脸疑惑不解地样子盯着托雷斯。“请问，我怎么会在这里？”

拉莫斯一只手放在桌子底下，中指与食指交叉着，老天爷，保佑我的演技能够成功，不要被看穿啊。

托雷斯喝了一口蜂蜜茶，悠悠地开了口。“你昨晚上喝醉了，摔倒在路上，我想送你回去的，但你那时候的状况说不出句完整的话，我只好把你带回家了。”

“哦，谢谢。我叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。昨晚上的事情我都不记得了，我头上的大包也不知道怎么来的。”说完，拉莫斯摸了摸后脑勺。

“额…那个..摔跤摔的吧。我叫费尔南多·托雷斯，酒吧的伙计，你还认得么？”好在他没把他摔得很严重，只是有点失忆的话，那也好。托雷斯心里默默地想。

拉莫斯喝了一口茶，摇了摇头，“不记得了。”

看来真是失忆了，太好了，最好也不要想起他抓着他说的那些话和强吻他的事，以及被自己摔到墙上的事情，要不他自己要尴尬死了。托雷斯边喝着茶边琢磨着。

“我说，南多……”

托雷斯放下杯子，睁大眼睛惊异地看着他，还从没有人陌生人第一次见自己就喊这么亲热的小名。

拉莫斯自觉有些冒犯了，“我能喊你南多么，费尔南多？”

这人怎么自来熟似的，托雷斯想说不行，可他想到自己让他受伤多少有点愧疚。“没问题。”

 

“南多，谢谢你帮我换了衣服，你有没有看到我的皮夹？”

“这个，我发现你的时候，看到有两个小偷翻了你的口袋，大概被他们拿走了。”

“什么？那里面有很重要的东西的！不可以丢的！”

托雷斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“人没事就好，其他都可以再找回来的。什么东西丢了？”

“去阿根廷的重要文件。能借一下你电话吗，我手机也不见了。”

托雷斯犹豫了一会儿，去卧室拿出那个他一直不想用的手机，递给拉莫斯。拉莫斯启动手机，未接来电短信提醒的铃声一直不断，大概持续了一分多钟，那铃声才安静下来。

“你有很多短信…..你要不要先看看？”拉莫斯把手机还给托雷斯。

托雷斯没有接电话，“别管那个，你用吧。”然后沉默地喝着茶。

拉莫斯用完电话，一脸苦闷地看着托雷斯。

托雷斯做了一份熏肉三明治放在他面前。“怎么了，有什么困难吗？”

“极端麻烦，所有证件手续办妥要一个星期，而且信用卡因为要调查被冻结了，这里我人生地不熟，总之我哪儿也去不了。”

托雷斯承认如果自己不是对眼前这位年轻人产生莫名的感觉，那就是他爱心大泛滥了。

“如果你没地方去，你可以暂时住这里，等你的那些补办的文件。”

拉莫斯兴奋地抓着托雷斯的双手，“谢谢！谢谢！你真是大好人！”

托雷斯害羞地挣开他的紧抓，“不必客气。”怎么说也是自己害他遇上这些“麻烦”的，当做补偿吧。

门外有人敲门。托雷斯起身出去开门，拉莫斯乐呵呵地开始对付眼前的早餐。

“嗨，诺拉，一起吃早餐么？”

“当然！”小姑娘甜甜地答道。

诺拉兴冲冲跑到餐桌边，看到有个人已经坐了她平时坐的位置，她好奇地打量着那人。

拉莫斯微笑地向她打招呼：“嗨，小美女，早安。”

诺拉平时很怕生人向她打招呼，但她看到拉莫斯的时候并不害怕，她觉得他跟她的南多哥哥一样帅气，而且他看起来让人喜欢。

“你好，我叫诺拉。”诺拉听到赞美心里自然高兴，也微笑跟拉莫斯打招呼。

“你好，诺拉，我是塞尔吉奥。很高兴与这么美丽的女士共进早餐。我真是羡慕你的南多哥哥呢。”拉莫斯展开他无敌迷人的笑容，还很郑重地与诺拉握握手。

托雷斯在厨房里皱起眉头，这塞尔吉奥不仅自来熟，还会这样甜言蜜语的。真是想不到。

餐桌这边，不知道诺拉和塞尔吉奥聊什么，传来一阵欢笑声。托雷斯送上诺拉的早餐，对她挑了挑眉，“聊什么呢，这么开心？”

诺拉闭着嘴巴，笑了笑，“秘密哦。”

托雷斯摇了摇头，这两人这么快就熟络到对他有秘密了，这塞尔吉奥真有魅力。

“南多哥哥，今天奶奶要回家来住。”

“为什么？她动手术才不久，这样不太好吧。”

“奶奶坚持要回家里来，说受不了医院的味道，她喜欢呆她自己的床，而且护士姐姐会定时过来看护她。”

“这样啊，什么时候去接呢，我可以请假跟你一起去。”

“奶奶说南多哥哥要工作，所以医生和护士姐姐会送奶奶回家。”托雷斯想，也是，给了医院那么多钱，这点儿服务还是不错的。

“南多，你上午还有工作？不是酒吧伙计么？”拉莫斯插了一句。

“兼职的，是的，等下要去工作。”

“可是……”你在酒吧干那么多活，半夜喝了那么多酒，早上还要振作精神去干一份兼职的工作？而且你拿着的宝石值很多钱的，几辈子不干活都没问题，你到底这么折腾自己的身体到底是为了什么？这些拉莫斯当然没法说出口。

“对了，你可以去我工作的游乐场玩玩，还能解决午餐问题。你一个人在家可能会很闷。”

拉莫斯当然听得出这话的弦外之音。他们刚刚认识，放他一个人在家里，确实不方便，还是会有一点戒心的。

“太好了，这样吧，我去帮你忙。你那还招人么？我不能在这里白吃白喝的。”

“你太客气了，其实不必这样的。”托雷斯没想到他会往那儿想。

“嘿，我坚持。就这样吧。”拉莫斯给托雷斯一个不能拒绝的眼神。

托雷斯拗不过他，耸了耸肩回答道。“好的，我想应该还再招人的。”

“诺拉，那么晚上见。”托雷斯亲了亲她的小脸。

“小美女，晚上见。”拉莫斯则送了她一个飞吻。

诺拉开心地挥手送别他们。

 

托雷斯在海洋剧场的门口当检票员，等演出结束还要打扫泳池和场地。而拉莫斯拿到一份扮熊宝宝派送气球的活儿。大热天穿着厚厚的皮毛装，顶着熊宝宝的大头，还挺累人的。

午餐时间，托雷斯帮拉莫斯领了午餐，找他一起吃饭。拉莫斯看到他之后，动物装都没脱，就直接奔过来，给托雷斯一个真正的熊抱。托雷斯一头黑线的杵在那里，他这是发的什么疯啊。

“你要是饿了，就赶紧把衣服脱了，出来吃饭。”托雷斯对着熊耳朵喊道，不过他不确信拉莫斯是否能听见。

因为拉莫斯放开他之后，没有把熊宝宝的大头取下来，而是拉着托雷斯坐下来，然后在托雷斯面前跳起parapara舞，那滑稽的舞蹈动作逗得托雷斯哈哈大笑。


	7. Chapter 7

一座华丽的欧式大理石别墅里，一间挂着巨大肖像画的金碧辉煌的大厅内，博斯克正坐在奢华的大红色天鹅绒靠背椅子上，他的贴身管家正在一旁伺候着他用餐。

博斯克家族是西班牙数一数二的经济寡头，拥有西班牙最多的饭店和最大的葡萄酒厂，饭店业和酒业的巨头。

“费尔南多还是跟往常一样么？”博斯克用丝绢手帕擦了擦嘴，喝了一口陈酿的葡萄酒，关切地问道。

“是的，老爷。费尔南多少爷今早上是去游乐场工作。”贴身管家米格尔往老爷的酒杯又添了一点葡萄酒。

米格尔已有67岁，他身体魁梧，格外健朗，这个年纪还未见多少灰白头发，他伺候着博斯克家已有50年之久，他对博斯克家怀有很深厚的感情，为他们付出很多心血，鞠躬尽瘁，博斯克对他相当敬重，也常常向他请教意见，他们之间更像是朋友，有时候便忽略了主仆之间的严格礼仪。

“他太倔强了，这点真是像我。”博斯克自嘲道。“一点都不肯接受我的好意。上次找人给他一份轻松安逸的工作，一开始做得好好的，后来不知道他是怎么知道是我的安排，马上辞职不干了，还跑得远远的，这孩子，真是令人伤心。现在他都不愿意接受一份长期的工作，都是去当什么兼职的，把自己折腾得累死累活的，这又是何苦呢，你说是不是，米格尔？”

博斯克喝了一半的葡萄酒，黯然神伤的摇了摇头。

“老爷，今天是夫人的生日，要不派人接少爷回来吃饭，跟他好好谈谈？”米格尔把酒杯收了起来，他知道博斯克的身体情况不适宜喝太多酒。

“弗洛莉亚的生日，是的，我记得的，给她送花了么？”

“已经给夫人送去了，她最喜欢的白百合。”

一大束清新玉洁的白色百合静静地躺在一尊铁灰色墓碑前，墓碑上镶嵌着一张巴掌大的照片，里面的是一位眉眼温柔安静的短发女子，淡然出世。

“他不会来的，我了解他的性情和脾气，上次硬是拉着他过来，我们都没说上话，他就跑掉了。还是不难为他了吧。”博斯克说这话的时候，语调格外的悲伤和无奈。他与费尔南多的心结不知道何时才能解开，何时他的孩子才能够理解他，原谅他。

“费尔南多少爷是善良的孩子，老爷，您知道的。您只要把真相告诉他，他一定会回到您的身边来的，我看得出他也是在乎您的。”米格尔鼓励着博斯克。

“不行！这是我跟弗洛莉亚最后的约定，我答应过她，绝不在去世以前告诉费尔南多真相，不然她会走得不安心的。她会诅咒我们一大家子的。”博斯克沉痛地绞着手指，刚才的酒精并不能去掉心中的痛苦。

“老爷，这是夫人对您的报复，您是知道的，您遵守的承诺只会让费尔南多少爷一样受折磨，她这明明已经是在诅咒着你们父子了，不是吗？”米格尔打算挑明这其中的利害。

“米格尔，你不要说了。就让费尔南多继续把我当成他的继父吧。即使没有血缘的真相，我也会努力让他认可我的，给他多点时间。关于那个承诺，那是我能为弗洛莉亚做的最后一件事情，我不能让她失望。”博斯克摆手阻止米格尔再说下去。

米格尔心疼地摇了摇头，当初他看着博斯克、弗洛莉亚和费尔南多的“生父”何塞·托雷斯三人之间争斗纠缠无可奈何，现在又要看着博斯克和费尔南多备受折磨而无能为力。感情，真是一笔算不清的账，一张逃不出的网。旁观者清却是无计可施，当局者迷却是不愿抽离。

“派人让他回来吃饭，如果他不愿意，就不勉强。即使是来自继父的关心，那也算是一种爱。米格尔，你下去办吧。”

 

黄昏将至，游乐场的人群渐渐散去。托雷斯擦了擦额头上的汗水，继续推着拖把在清洗海洋剧场的泳池。这泳池有两个篮球场一般大，清洗泳池周围的空地，整个人几乎要虚脱。托雷斯喜欢这工作，他做了很多兼职，他想靠自己的努力养活自己，还有就是累了就不必去想那么痛苦的事情。

拉莫斯换好衣服走了进来，“乖乖，这剧场够大的啊！”他环顾周围，工作人员都不在了，只剩托雷斯一个人在打扫卫生。

“这么大块地方就你一个人打扫？他们给你多少钱？”拉莫斯跟在托雷斯后面，边看他拖地，边找他聊天。

“没多少。我也不在乎。”托雷斯一直没有停下来。

“我来帮你吧。”拉莫斯打算抢下他的拖把，托雷斯执拗地拒绝他的帮助。

“你在一边看着就好，我很快会做完的。”托雷斯拧了拧拖把，又继续干活。

“南多，你真会偷工减料，我看到泳池里圈没有拖哦！”拉莫斯拉住他，指给他看。

托雷斯像是逃课被抓住的小孩一样，有些胆战心惊，继而羞红了脸，欲言又止地看着拉莫斯。

“我怕。”托雷斯小声的说。

“怕什么？怕水里有水怪吗？”拉莫斯开玩笑地说。

看到托雷斯点头的时候，拉莫斯憋不住哈哈大笑起来。

“我很怕水池，我不会游泳，我怕靠得太近会掉下去。”托雷斯羞红了脸，小声地道出缘由。

拉莫斯收起笑声，拍了拍他的肩膀。“你居然不会游泳。其实呢，水一点都不可怕的，而且这池子一点都不深，真的，我拉你过去看看。”

说完，就拉着托雷斯走到水池边。托雷斯一边紧紧地拉住拉莫斯的手，一边后退着不敢往前走，“不，不，我不想看，我不想看。”

拉莫斯干脆搂着他的腰，硬拖着他站在池边，“看吧，一点事都没有。”

当托雷斯紧闭的眼睛慢慢睁开的时候，拉莫斯一把把他推进水池里。噗通。

托雷斯摔进水里，激起了一大片水花，站在池边的拉莫斯也湿了一大片。

“拉莫斯！我说了我不会游……泳……”托雷斯在池子里胡乱地扑腾着，咽下了好几口水。

“南多，我在教你克服对水的恐惧。你多喝几口水，就能学会游泳了。”拉莫斯不慌不忙地说。

池水灌进托雷斯的耳朵里，他感到有股沉重的力气按压着他往池底下沉，他的胸腔感受到挤压，越来越难受。

“爸爸，我错了，我再也不敢了，爸爸，求求你，放开我，放开我！”一个小孩嘶哑的哭声在他脑海里清晰地响起。

“不要，不要这样……”可他想要捂着耳朵希望什么也听不见，但他控制不住，他一直往下沉，意识渐渐模糊起来。

拉莫斯看到托雷斯扑腾几下沉了下去，以为他会浮上来，看到水面平静如初了，水里的人还没钻出来。他慌了神，该死，怎么就跟块石头掉下去就上不来了，我可不想弄死你的啊。他不多想，纵身一跃跳进去，抓住托雷斯的手，搂着他的腰浮上了水面。

托雷斯刚刚出了水面，咳了几下把水吐出来，终于恢复精神了。见罪魁祸首拉莫斯搂着他的腰，生气地推开他，可他们现在还在水中，他担心又会沉下去，推开拉莫斯之后马上又搂着他的脖子，一脸怨恨地看着这个可恶的棕发男人。

拉莫斯坏笑地吐了吐舌头。欺负南多真是件快乐的事情。虽然换来的是托雷斯凶巴巴地瞪着他，湿漉漉的金发服帖地黏住头皮，一缕缕小水注润湿了脸庞，潮润的双眼由于池水的浸泡越发鲜亮明润，长长的睫毛上挂着透亮晶莹的水珠，粉艳的红唇被牙齿紧紧地咬着。他控制不住心跳猛然加速。他们之间的距离很近很近，脸几乎贴在一起，托雷斯气喘的热气都喷在他的脸上，微热又微痒。

气氛微妙而暧昧。拉莫斯凑上前去，亲吻了托雷斯。托雷斯一惊，牙齿放开了嘴唇。

拉莫斯含着托雷斯的下嘴唇，这儿刚刚被它的主人狠狠地咬过，鲜热艳红。托雷斯不禁发出一声低低的呻吟，张开了嘴，回应了他的亲吻。拉莫斯受到了鼓励，舌头伸进了托雷斯的口腔，挑逗着他的舌，舔吻他的舌，吸吮他口中的津液，抢夺他的呼吸，舌头相互追逐，身体则紧紧缠在一起。

难耐的窒息迫使两人分开了彼此，相互喘着粗气，口中嘴角还留着对方的津液，一根银丝还粘连着彼此。

“我……我去换衣服了。”托雷斯先开了口，拉莫斯点点头，把他推上池边。

托雷斯借了套衣服给拉莫斯，两人换好了干净舒爽的衣服走出了游乐场。这期间托雷斯一直沉默不语，仿佛刚刚在池中亲吻的事情并没有发生。拉莫斯想说点什么，可他一时间不确定托雷斯现在是什么心情，不想闹得两人不愉快，他真的弄不懂琢磨不透托雷斯的心思，上一秒还有说有笑的，下一秒就变得阴沉寡语。

他们走去公交站的路上，一辆黑色的奔驰车挡住了他们的去路。车上走下一位魁梧稳重的老者，他旁边还站着两位年轻力壮的保镖，他拿下毡帽，对着托雷斯毕恭毕敬地鞠躬，“费尔南多少爷，老爷请你回去吃饭，想和你好好谈谈。”

“我跟他没什么好谈的，再见，米格尔。”托雷斯冷冷地丢下话，绕开车子，拉着拉莫斯径直奔向公交大巴士。

“你……”拉莫斯心里头有千百个疑问，却不知道从哪里问题？少爷？托雷斯家里看来很有钱，从他家仆人的着装和气派来看，肯定是数一数二的名流之后，那么他为什么会住在那个破烂的小区，干着各种低等的工作。“是离家出走的？”

托雷斯望着窗外，没有理会拉莫斯的疑问。正当拉莫斯打算放弃继续提问的时候，托雷斯开了口。

“是的。不过那不是我的家，那是我继父的，一个腰缠万贯冷酷无情的大财主。自从他发现我在附近兼职工作之后，经常派人来监视我，偶尔带一两句他的关心给我。哼，谁稀罕他的好意。”

“他关心你，证明他并不是冷酷无情的人啊。”拉莫斯中肯地指出。

“这事与你无关。”托雷斯冷冷地说道。

“不好意思，是我自作多情，我为我的多嘴和刚才的情不自禁向你道歉。”拉莫斯一时气急，大声说道。

托雷斯想说点什么，最后还是放弃了，将视线转向窗外的车流，拉莫斯赌气地离开托雷斯坐到另外一边。


	8. Chapter 8

怀揣着各自的心事，两人一前一后往公寓的路上走着，响亮的脚步声在安静的小巷子里回响着。

两人都停在了公寓的大门口。“南多，我还能进你家门么？”拉莫斯小心翼翼地问道。

托雷斯为自己刚才恶劣的态度导致拉莫斯提心吊胆的陪着小心感到抱歉，他只是怨恨他的继父，没想过把怨气发泄给其他人。他微笑着说：“当然，刚才真是对不起，我有点过激了，连累了你。请进吧。今天怪累的，我跟雷耶斯说了下，今晚不去酒吧工作了。”

拉莫斯松了口气，恢复了笑容。“那好，你真的该好好放松，好好休息的。那我们去看看诺拉吧。”

托雷斯敲了敲诺拉家的门，“诺拉，奶奶回来了么，我们来看看她。”

“好的，推门进来就行。”诺拉的甜甜的声音传来。

托雷斯推门进去，里面一片漆黑，正疑惑着：“诺拉，灯坏了么，怎么不开灯呢？”

话音未落，黑暗里响起啪啪啪的声音。

当房间里恢复了光亮，托雷斯才注意到，诺拉和拉莫斯拉开了花炮，喷了他一身，眼前还有一个点着蜡烛的蛋糕。

“生日快乐！南多哥哥！”诺拉笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“怎么回事，生日……”托雷斯不解地看着诺拉和拉莫斯。

“我去年看到你也是在今天自己带着蛋糕回家，都没有人为你庆祝生日，这次因为爸爸给了我们很多钱，我就想为你庆祝一次生日，奶奶也同意了。然后我问塞塞哥哥该怎么庆祝，所以早上我们偷偷背着你商量来着……你，你高兴吗？”诺拉捧着蛋糕走到他跟前，示意让他吹蜡烛。

今天不是托雷斯的生日，是他去世的母亲的生日，他每年这天都为她买一个蛋糕，虽然他从来没能和她一起庆祝，可是这天他想变得特别一点，假装和她一起过生日。假装她没有离开他。

看着房间里的三个人期望的眼神，托雷斯眼眶有点儿湿润，他舍不得毁掉他们的好意，他笑了笑，“谢谢你们的礼物。”说完吹灭了蜡烛。

拉莫斯振臂一呼，“好啦，可以吃蛋糕了！”诺拉愉快地蹦在拉莫斯旁边，看着他切蛋糕。托雷斯则坐到奶奶身边，这位头发花白的老人在经历了大手术以后，身体大不如前，脸色显得更苍白。但精神头不错，因为回到了家，又有这样的喜事，此时她的脸上展开了笑容。

“奶奶，恭喜你回家了。”

“南多，谢谢你帮我照顾诺拉，明天她妈妈也回来了。”

“那真是太好了，一家人在一起比什么都强。”托雷斯说这话时，心里某处有点疼。

拉莫斯把蛋糕分给每人一块，诺拉帮忙递给所有人。

拉莫斯进来的时候就发现客厅里放着一架钢琴，手痒痒的他，坐到钢琴边，试了几个音，托雷斯和诺拉瞪大眼睛看着他。

“塞尔吉奥，你会钢琴？”托雷斯像是发现不可思议的事情似的。

拉莫斯假装不高兴地回道：“怎么？这很奇怪么？诺拉你喜欢什么歌，给你弹一个。”

诺拉扑到拉莫斯身上，兴奋地说“a todo color(五颜六色 )”。

拉莫斯双手在黑白键上翻飞，诺拉在一边手舞足蹈，托雷斯和奶奶为他们拍手伴奏。

“红是天空，黄昏的天空   
是一个禁忌，是我毛衣的颜色   
是让我害羞的你的嘴唇 

绿是墙上爬满的常青藤   
是我桌上的绿瓶子   
是你的眼睛，当你说“来吧~”的时候 

蓝是天空   
是在它在海中的倒影   
是我的披肩，是你经过时的身影   
是不期而至的忧伤 

黄是午后阳光下的草帽   
是你给我暖暖的拥抱   
是一颗糖   
一颗柠檬糖 

五颜六色，我看我想的时候   
时而清澈，时而黯淡   
每一步，每一个瞬间   
你笑，你出神的时候   
光和影都是五颜六色的   
因为生活本来就是这样”

（* a todo color是Las Escarlatinas团体在2005年的作品。清新甜美。）

当诺拉缠着托雷斯陪她跳小熊舞蹈的时候，拉莫斯悄悄回到托雷斯的公寓。他的计划他可没有忘记。

那边的音乐声还没停止，笑声也再继续，他还有时间找出那些宝石的下落。他环顾房间周围，可以藏东西的角落他都找了，没有任何线索，客厅的摆设很简单，应该不会藏东西，所以唯一可能的地方是在南多的卧室。

舞曲一首接着一首，诺拉缠人的功力不可小视啊。

拉莫斯摸索着门锁的结构，正打算找工具撬开锁，身后响起关门声。

糟了，要被发现了！

“塞尔吉奥你怎么蹲地上了。”托雷斯走到他的背后。

拉莫斯站起来，一脸无奈，“倒酒的时候，把酒洒在裤子上了。打算找什么东西擦擦的。”

托雷斯瞧了他一会儿，扑哧一笑。

拉莫斯莫名其妙，也笑道：“我知道我知道，这是今天要换的第三套了！”

“不是，你脸上沾着有一大块奶油，你都没注意么？一定是诺拉捣鬼的杰作。”托雷斯笑着很自然地伸手帮他擦掉。

拉莫斯抓着他的手，不让他动。托雷斯不明所以，惊讶地看着他。

“别让我又情不自禁地‘误会’你的意思。我不想自己在自作多情。”拉莫斯狠狠地盯着托雷斯，那目光几乎想要穿透他的躯体。

“对不起。你没有自作多情，是我不好。”托雷斯想抽回自己的手，可拉莫斯紧紧抓着，他害羞但又不敢扭头无视拉莫斯热烈的目光。

“是吗？证明给我看看。”拉莫斯不愿意放过他，但他也不知道让托雷斯证明什么，他只是想要明确他其实也喜欢自己，虽然他们不可能在一起，也不能在一起很长的时间。该死，他到底想要什么。

拉莫斯还在胡思乱想的时候，一个温柔甜蜜的亲吻覆在他的唇上。不同于他亲吻托雷斯的感觉，南多的亲吻是小心翼翼，柔软而温柔的，舌头轻舔着他的嘴唇，耐心地等待他的舌出来与之共舞。拉莫斯拉近两人的距离，手伸进托雷斯衬衫里，爱抚着他的后背，和优美的腰线，手指忍不住向下，揉捏他的敏感地带。

大门此时“啪”的一声响，像是被一阵风吹开。

“南多哥哥，塞塞哥哥，你们在跟我玩捉迷藏么？”诺拉跳进来大声说道，可当她看见这两人缠在一起亲吻的一幕，有点吓呆了。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”诺拉一溜烟跑回了家。

托雷斯挣开了拉莫斯的怀抱，“诺拉！等等！”

诺拉闷闷不乐地坐在她家的阳台上，小家伙当然不高兴了，昨天她的南多哥哥还答应自己可以嫁给他的，她觉得自己的南多哥哥被别人抢走了。

托雷斯坐到她身边，揉了揉她的头发，“生我气了？”

诺拉挽着他的手臂，撒娇地低着头不说话。

“诺拉，我还是你的南多哥哥，是不是？”托雷斯笑着摇了摇头，小女孩的心思他可不知道。

“南多哥哥被人抢走了，心里难过，你真的喜欢塞塞吗？”诺拉语调有点幽怨。

“嗯，我想是的，我喜欢他。你不喜欢塞塞哥哥了？”托雷斯诚恳地回答。

“我没有，我只是……”诺拉抱着托雷斯的手臂就是不撒手。

“诺拉这么漂亮，等长大以后，会找到自己的王子，南多哥哥会为你祝福和祈祷的。”托雷斯疼爱地抚摸她的小脑袋。

拉莫斯也走了进来。

“诺拉，你想跟塞塞哥哥说点什么吗？”托雷斯把位置让给了拉莫斯。

诺拉没有跑掉，她耸了耸肩膀。托雷斯先走开了。

拉莫斯在她脸上一抹，诺拉脸上也沾着了奶油。“你这小捣蛋，这是还给你的。”

诺拉脸红地低下头，“对不起，我是闹着玩的。”

拉莫斯又帮她擦掉了。“我知道，我没有怪你。”

“你不喜欢我和南多哥哥在一起么？今天早上的时候，我看出来你喜欢我的呢。”

“是的，我不讨厌你。我只是……担心南多哥哥以后不跟我玩了。”

“没有的事，以后我们俩都陪你，好吗？”

“嗯。”诺拉笑了笑，小孩子的心思有时候也很简单的。她在口袋拿出剩下的几根棒棒糖，“南多哥哥最喜欢这糖果了，他不开心的时候就吃这个，给你，塞塞哥哥。”

“诺拉谢谢你，我保证他以后不用吃这棒棒糖了。作为交换，我帮你打扫厨房好了，我们刚刚弄得一团糟呢。”拉莫斯开心地接过棒棒糖。

诺拉爬上奶奶的床，她喜欢依偎着奶奶的怀抱。

“诺拉怎么了？”奶奶注意到小女孩有些郁闷的表情。

“诺拉失恋了。不能嫁给南多哥哥了。”

奶奶拍了拍她的小脑袋，“傻孩子，睡吧，明天就会遇到属于你自己的南多哥哥的。”


	9. Chapter 9

拉莫斯推开房间门的时候，阳台边传来易拉罐哗啦开启的声音。他赶过去，托雷斯果然又再喝酒了。

托雷斯抬着头把一罐啤酒咕噜咕噜灌入喉咙里，胸前留下一片湿哒哒的酒渍贴着皮肤，脚下已横七竖八躺着不少空啤酒罐。拉莫斯上前抢下他的啤酒罐，故意嗔怪道，“南多，你这小气鬼，喝酒也不喊我。”

托雷斯一把抢回啤酒罐，继续喝酒，没有理睬拉莫斯的意思。拉莫斯哪里肯善罢甘休，又把啤酒罐抢回来，不带喘气地一口气喝掉。然后直直地看着托雷斯，“今天你生日已经喝得够多了，别喝了，这样喝酒很伤身的。”

酒醉的托雷斯可听不进去他的话，又拿起脚边的啤酒罐，独自开启拉环，继续喝着。拉莫斯看着他心里有火，蹭蹭升起来。他知道此刻托雷斯喝醉了意识不清，也听不进去他的话，但他很担心托雷斯的身体，明明身体就很纤细瘦弱，白天埋头苦干，晚上喝得酩酊大醉，心里一定很痛苦的事情才导致他这么放任自己，自暴自弃。虽然他们不过认识两天，可拉莫斯对他的感情却是越来越强烈，这真是奇怪，一见钟情可以升腾那么强烈的情感，他有时候都忘记了自己的初衷，他知道这样不对，可每见他一秒就越深陷进去。

拉莫斯不管不顾，几乎是无理取闹地再次抢下托雷斯手里的啤酒罐，直接扔到楼下去。托雷斯被激怒了，他一把把拉莫斯顶在墙壁上，鼻子逼近他的脸，血红地眼睛凶狠地瞪着他，“你到底想干什么！谁让你管我了？！”

难得一见他凶狠气恼的样子，拉莫斯居然笑了出来。“我说了，今天你生日已经喝得够多了，这样喝下去很伤身的。”

“你知道什么，你什么都不懂！今天不是我生日！是我妈妈的生日，她直到死了从没和我过过她的生日，她需要的都是那些上流社会奢华舞会、名贵珠宝、男人们的阿谀奉承，她从来不需要她的儿子！她这样自私的母亲，我却好想她，好想和她一起吹一次生日蜡烛，可是她一次机会都没有给我。8岁的时候，我生父死了，我以为我们相依为命，关系会好起来的，但是我继父来了以后，她更顾不得我了。

“有时候我想虽然她对我关心少，但至少我还是她的儿子，在节日的宴会里，她亲我的时候样子是快乐，那就够了。跟了继父她是幸福的，继父有能力让她挥霍，让她享受。可是渐渐她不再需要那些了，她跟继父吵架，摔东西，她脾气很坏，但每次吵完架她就到我房里抱着我，然后和我一起睡，我就想，那样也好，她还是爱我的，愿意和我一起，我那时候想等我长大一点就把她带走，离开这个家，就我们两人相依为命。

“可是，我才12岁，我有什么本事带她离开呢。之后她不再吵架了，她把自己关了起来，谁也不见。3年后，她在别墅里死了，医生说是肺结核。参加完她的葬礼，我就离开了继父的家，那里没有什么让我留恋的。可我继父在每年母亲的生日的时候总是打电话让我回去吃饭，让我每到这个时候总想起那些绝望难过的日子，一个人等待着一个不爱自己的冷酷无情的母亲来疼爱自己的日子。塞尔吉奥，所以你别管我，让我喝醉了好睡个好觉，可以吗?”

看到托雷斯的眼角有泪水淌下来，拉莫斯心疼得跟针刺到一样，他想腾出手来为他擦掉，可手臂被托雷斯牢牢地钳制住，动弹不得，他只好伸长脖子，轻轻地舔走托雷斯眼角的泪花。

托雷斯一惊，放开拉莫斯。刚刚被拉莫斯亲吻的时候，自己的身体起反应了。拉莫斯毫不介意，主动张开双臂把托雷斯搂进怀里。“南多，以后有什么痛苦伤心的事情都说出来，别憋在心里，光喝酒是解决不了问题，我相信你母亲也不想看到你借酒浇愁的样子。我把酒拿走，你就别喝了，好好去睡一觉。嗯？”

拉莫斯的话语是那么温柔，他的拥抱是那么温暖，宽厚的肩膀给予他从来没有过的安全感，托雷斯悬在拉莫斯腰间的手想就此紧紧圈住怀里人，可他不敢，他退缩了。

在酒吧见到拉莫斯的那一刻起，他的心就起了变化，那变化之大，连主人自己都无法察觉，之后越来越无法控制。在见到拉莫斯的那一刻起，他的眼神就无法离开这个热情的跳着弗拉明戈舞的男子。他是不相信一见钟情的人，可这个人他一眼就爱上了，他以为自己不再有这样强烈的情感了。他越是迷恋越是犹豫。他敞开过心房，他等待过被爱，先是他的母亲然后是雷耶斯，他们都让他伤痕累累。他害怕这一次会万劫不复，因为短短的两天里他发现自己对拉莫斯的感情越来越不能自拔，如果再向前一点点，他怕自己再也回不去了。而拉莫斯在他家里不过一个星期，一个星期后他就飞去阿根廷了，从此两人成陌路，这个结果会逼疯自己的。不如就在自己的占有欲越来越强烈地吞噬自己之前，放弃这感情吧，不想伤害他，也伤了自己。

托雷斯抱住拉莫斯，舌头很情色地舔过拉莫斯的耳根，牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，热热的鼻息喷在他的耳朵里。“塞尔吉奥，想不想尝尝我的滋味么，把酒给我，我就给你，我的里面会让你欲仙欲死哦。”塞尔吉奥，你就当我是自私没尊严的酒鬼吧，放了我。

拉莫斯想不到托雷斯在他耳边说出那样带有淫靡露骨的诱惑的话语，一时怔住了。他推开两人之间的距离，他想看清托雷斯的眼神，他不会为了让酒精麻醉自己就如此作践自己的。可是酒醉的托雷斯双眼迷离，他根本看不清他的眼睛，也看不清他的内心。

拉莫斯感到心疼，更感到愤怒。他猛喝了一口啤酒，欺身上前吻住托雷斯，啤酒从两人嘴唇结合的地方流淌下来，托雷斯狠命地吸取拉莫斯嘴里的啤酒。拉莫斯扶着托雷斯的脑袋，把他压在墙上，舌头在托雷斯的口腔内横冲直撞，牙龈被舌尖来回地舔舐，舌头相互追逐纠缠着，吞咽着对方口中溢满的津液，两人都毫不示弱，不想屈服于对方。

托雷斯双手摸索到拉莫斯牛仔裤的前面，解开扣子，拉下拉链，伸手沿着内裤鼓胀的边缘轻轻抓取。拉莫斯被那强烈的动作刺激地轻呼一声，他抓起托雷斯的双手越过头顶，紧紧地把身体贴着托雷斯，狠狠地亲吻下去，绵长而令人窒息的法式深吻，一只脚撑开托雷斯的双腿，火热的欲望赤裸裸地摩擦着托雷斯的下体，托雷斯忍不住泄出低低的呻吟声。

绵长的亲吻终于结束了，两人喘着粗重的气息。托雷斯金色的发丝汗津津地贴在前额上，绯红的脸由于热气而冒出细细的汗，他想说点什么，可是脑袋完全一片空白。拉莫斯根本不给他说话的机会，一边亲吻他，一边把他拉到房间里。拉莫斯踹开托雷斯卧室的门，把他直接扔到床上。

“我会干你，干到你拿不起啤酒罐，你再也别想喝酒了。”拉莫斯恶狠狠地抛下一句话，除去身上的衬衫和牛仔裤，一丝不挂地覆盖在托雷斯身上。

虽然拉莫斯的话语很凶狠愤怒，但他的动作却是轻柔疼爱的。他温柔的舔吻细密地洒在托雷斯的额头，脸颊，耳根，鼻子，下巴，锁骨处。托雷斯抚摸着拉莫斯浑厚有力地臂膀，任他为所欲为。

拉莫斯舌尖不住地舔扫着托雷斯的嘴唇，托雷斯按耐不住诱惑张开嘴，拉莫斯的舌头就这样强行进入。窜入托雷斯温热的口里，拉莫斯的舌尖找寻着对方的柔软。舌尖感受到的温度是那样炽热，像是想尽情品尝这份柔软似的，拉莫斯的舌尖毫不客气地在金发美人的口里肆虐蹂躏，自己的舌尖缠绕上托雷斯的，在对方想逃避之前强硬地吸吮着。

拉莫斯黏腻地吮吻着托雷斯的唇舌，一只手早已拉下托雷斯的裤子，深入他的内裤握紧炙热的欲望，有节奏地套弄起来。

“啊……嗯……”这上下的刺激让托雷斯浑身燥热，酥麻的感觉在遍及四肢百骸，他不能自已地呻吟起来。

在托雷斯几欲失去意识时，拉莫斯放开了他的唇舌，但他的火热欲望在拉莫斯的手里不断膨胀，在内裤里不顾一切地挺立起来。拉莫斯顺手扯掉他的内裤，抓着玉茎的小球玩弄起来，托雷斯的喘息越来越急促，双手紧紧地抓着床单，想试图找回一丝理性，但那似乎都是徒劳的。

拉莫斯把托雷斯的T恤推到他的肩膀处，俯身啃咬他胸前的两点樱红，棕色长发扫过他的胸膛激起阵阵酥痒身体不住的颤抖，而湿热的舌头在乳首里舔弄打转，托雷斯克制不住哼哼出满是情欲难控的叫声，汗水濡湿了双眼，迷离而诱惑。

“塞塞……塞……我要……”他下体的尖端在拉莫斯的爱抚下，已经溢出奶白色的爱液，黏糊糊地沾满了拉莫斯的手。

“我的技巧你还满意吧，嗯，南多。”拉莫斯轻笑着吻上托雷斯的嘴唇，“我们还没开始呢。”说完，牙齿轻柔地啃蚀着托雷斯白皙的皮肤，舌头间歇性地舔舐着，火热而急促的呼吸则不住地喷洒在他的颈窝里。沾满托雷斯的爱液的手停止套弄，往下打着圈润滑着托雷斯的后庭，在托雷斯陶醉着他的亲吻时，手指毫无预告插入紧闭的甬道，不断拓展领地。

“唔……不要……”托雷斯一阵皱眉地惊呼道。

“那里太紧了，你不想受伤的话，放松，放松……”拉莫斯低沉嘶哑的嗓音具有抚慰地魅力，托雷斯慢慢放松了身体，拉莫斯的手指畅通无阻更加深入，并且增加了手指的数量。狭窄的肉壁被异物侵入，还不断地刮弄，排山倒海的快感让托雷斯的意识渐渐模糊，原始的欲望占据全部思维。

“你快点……”托雷斯恳求着拉莫斯加快动作，他需要更多更多快感和刺激，他需要被进入，他需要被填满。

拉莫斯看他绯红的脸庞几乎要滴血了，知道时候差不多了，把手抽了出来。后庭突然被抽空，托雷斯不满地抓着拉莫斯的手臂，眼神满是怨恨和疑问，后庭的小口一张一合地渴望着被进入，“你……”

拉莫斯抬起托雷斯的双腿，但不急于进入，他的欲望顶在小口处，毫无章法的打转，有一下没一下碰触小口，这样的浅尝辄止，挑逗着托雷斯的耐心。

“求你……塞塞……求你……”泪水挤满托雷斯如母鹿般咖啡色的双眸。

“等下，给我套子。”

托雷斯急急忙忙翻着手边柜子的抽屉，一条挂着一枚小钥匙和心形挂坠的链子从抽屉掉出来，他没有去捡那项链，他把保险套丢给拉莫斯，“混蛋……你快点……”

拉莫斯火热的硕大其实早已按耐不住，他一个挺身，不带犹豫地刺入。下半身被炽热地贯穿，肉体相互激烈摩擦的声响听起来是那样地淫荡。拉莫斯紧紧地抱着托雷斯，将他的腿拼命向下压，仿佛要被折成两半似的，剧烈地摇摆晃动。强悍凶猛的抽动地重复着，每一次的冲刺都为拉莫斯带来无上的快感，他持续将自己的欲望强行深入托雷斯的体内，让他连丝毫反抗的余地都没有。

“南多……”拉莫斯看到托雷斯眼角流淌下的泪水，他低下身，亲舔走那咸丝丝的液体，亲吻他红肿的嘴唇，硕大的挺立缓缓地抽出，再深深地顶进去。他希望两人间的欢爱不要带给南多疼痛，他知道彼此都不是第一次，但他做不到伤害他。

“我们一起高潮……好不好”拉莫斯拉起托雷斯的手，让他自己套弄自己的欲望，托雷斯照办了，拉莫斯看着自慰的托雷斯，更奋力地快速对他致命敏感点的刺入，后庭受到刺激更紧致收缩，拉莫斯的硕大被灼热的内壁紧紧包裹住，越来越紧，热液终于迸发出来射进托雷斯的甬道里，托雷斯也在此时喷射火热的爱液，湿透了两人的腹部和下体。

拉莫斯欲望没有从托雷斯身上抽出，他喘息着挨近托雷斯，在他的脸颊上重重地亲一口，“你还好么？”

“爽极了，再来！”托雷斯眼神都放着光。

拉莫斯就着两人相连的姿势把托雷斯翻转过来，让他呈跪姿趴在床上。经过刚才的抽送，托雷斯那原本紧小的私处被扩张到可以轻松容纳他的火热；而原来干燥的甬道因为的热液润泽，只要拉莫斯一移动，就会听到彼此磨擦所发出的声音。拉莫斯抚弄着托雷斯的坚挺，但无论如何就是不肯让他达到最高点。这挑逗的招数拉莫斯是乐此不疲，托雷斯想解放却无法解放的痛苦刻划在脸上，他侧转过身子，抓住拉莫斯的头发，像是恳求似地发出哼哼的声音。  
无法解放的火苗开始燃烧了起来，托雷斯扭动着身躯想要获得满足。拉莫斯舔吻着托雷斯的后背的蝴蝶骨，一手揉捏搓按着他胸前的樱红，另一只手灼烫的指尖轻轻地搓揉着他火热的尖端，温热的掌温催促着要他再度兴奋起来，摆动着腰肢将自己的硕大深深地刺进他湿滑的甬道。强力的抽动让托雷斯禁不住颤抖，即使是紧咬着牙关也止不住呻吟。拉莫斯在他体内的律动越来越猛烈，而抚弄着他坚挺的手也越动越快，在托雷斯的意识又即将消逝前，他听到拉莫斯的喉头发出一阵吼声，他心头一动，两人又再次同时达到了高潮。

筋疲力尽的两人抱在一起，摔在床上，托雷斯闭着眼睛，使劲地挤入拉莫斯的怀里，头枕着他的肩膀。虽然已经没有力气睁开眼睛看他了，但托雷斯还是倔强地在拉莫斯耳边喃喃地说：“再…来……”

拉莫斯没说什么，拉起被单把两人盖上，低下头亲吻了托雷斯的前额。温柔而虔诚的一吻。


	10. Chapter 10

拉莫斯在床上苏醒过来的时候，枕头的另外一边已经冰凉，空空如也。他翻转身体，呈大字型平躺在床上，望着天花板，脑海里还回味着昨晚上的激情片段。多久没有这么痛快地享受肉体之欢了。眼睛无神地打量着房间里的一切。

这是一间再普通不过的卧室了。卧室的主人很爱干净，墙面刷的是淡淡的蓝色，白色的枫木衣柜，书桌，墙上几幅小孩的涂鸦，白色纱窗，窗台上静静撑开枝叶的绿萝，再就是他躺着的深蓝黑色的大床，实在没有什么地方可以放入一只保险柜的空间。看来卧室里也找不到他要的东西。拉莫斯腾地坐起身，赤脚下床的时候，踩到一小颗坚硬的异物，他捡起来看，是南多套出保险套的时候，在床头柜抽屉掉出来的项链，一枚形状颇为古老精巧的铜钥匙和一颗心形的画像匣子由项链串起来。

他环顾四周，盯着那枚精巧的钥匙，或许这是保险柜的钥匙，钥匙边缘刻着的编号有可能是隶属某个银行的保险柜。

拉莫斯披着床单走出卧室，空荡荡的客厅。他试探地喊了喊“南多~南多~”，没有人答应，看来一大早就出去了。转回卧室，捡起地上的裤子，往口袋里掏出南多借给他用的手机，给舍瓦挂去电话，响了三声就挂掉，这是他们事先约好的方式。

舍瓦打电话来，语气懒洋洋的：“大哥，又怎么了，一大早的，有话快说，有屁快放啊。”

拉莫斯一点惊扰他人后道歉的意思都没有，“帮我查个东西，有串可疑的编号，短信发给你了，看看有可能是哪家银行保险柜的钥匙。”

“就知道麻烦我！”舍瓦埋怨道。

“我们这是合作好不好！快点，有消息打这个电话给我！挂了！”拉莫斯发完讯息后，马上消除痕迹，之后把项链放回原处。

拉莫斯伸伸懒腰，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，走出卧室，自言自语，“南多，我肚子饿了，你在哪里啊？”

此时托雷斯正在超市的货架上挑选他喜欢的牛奶。他就知道喝酒这事情会坏事。昨晚喝醉酒的自己一定很丑，才会如此失态地要求拉莫斯上自己。他喜欢拉莫斯，可是这过程让他不禁嫌弃自己。拉莫斯会怎么看他呢？真如自己想的，一个没尊严没有廉耻的酒鬼？搞得现在很懊恼，都不知道怎么面对他，所以一大早跑出来买解酒的药和牛奶。

托雷斯一边吸着盒装牛奶，提着大包小包的东西走回家，一边思考着如何跟拉莫斯化解昨晚这场激烈的性爱以后造成的尴尬。

一辆黑色的福特车吱呀急停在托雷斯身边，吓得他手上的东西洒了一地。福特车的主人摇下车窗，急急地询问道：“南多，你没事吧？”是他在酒吧的同事雷耶斯，他还有另外一个身份就是托雷斯的前男友。

托雷斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“看见这辆车就觉得讨厌，你跟着它快滚！我好不好与你无关！”雷耶斯已从车子出来，抓着托雷斯的胳膊，“我又怎么招惹你不高兴了？我有事找你，跟我去一个地方。”不容托雷斯再多说几句，推搡着他进了车子，马上开车走人。

坐上车的托雷斯极不情愿地拍打着车窗，想方设法开门下车。雷耶斯抓着方向盘，一边开车一边无奈地对着他摇摇头。南多闹别扭乱敲打的劲儿过了这些年还是不变，他笑了笑，伸手把托雷斯搂着怀里，在他的宝贝头发上狠狠地亲了一下，怀里的人僵住了，也因此停止了闹腾，马上安安静静地靠在座位上坐好。

“下不为例，我们说好已经结束了的。”语气冰冷而不容置疑。抛下一句话后，托雷斯别过脸看着窗外飞驰而过的街景，双手插在外套的口袋里，拒人于千里之外的气场在扩散。

雷耶斯收回注视的目光望向前方，手心握紧方向盘，心里某处被戳得刺痛。但脸上依旧笑容满面：“只有这个办法能让你安静嘛。你了解我的，我不会乱来的。昨晚你没去酒吧，好多客人问起你的行踪了。他们大概是为你而去的呢，连店长都着急了，问你是不是病了。”

“哼~那个资本家铁公鸡也会关心人？！”托雷斯依旧没有转过头来。

“你不在，”雷耶斯的声音低沉温柔了许多，“总感觉少了点什么。”

“只不过是一个晚上而已，没必要多愁善感成这样吧，何塞。”托雷斯扯了扯嘴角，靠在椅背上闭目养神。

车内一片沉默，两人都不再说话。耳边只有呼啸而过的车流声。

过了许久，雷耶斯打破了沉默。

“南多，我们重新开始吧，再给我一次机会好不好？”雷耶斯转过头看着他。

“不可能的。过去的事情我不想再谈了。”托雷斯依旧闭着眼睛，不想再多谈什么。“你到底要带我去什么地方？我没空陪你玩！”

“到了你自然就知道了，你了解我的，我从不会做让你不高兴的事情。”雷耶斯悻悻然地转着方向盘看着前方。

哼，我了解你，我以为我了解你。托雷斯心里轻轻地叹气，闭上眼睛，回忆的闸门一下子打开，跟雷耶斯在一起的时光就这样席卷而来。

那时他刚刚离开博斯克家族的庄园，身无分文的托雷斯一个人跑到马德里的大街上。从一个衣食无忧的少爷涌入着人潮拥挤的社会。15岁的托雷斯除了一张漂亮还未脱稚气的脸让人瞩目外，一点生存本事都没有。从没接触过社会底层的他，难免在鱼龙混杂的地方会遇到一些社会混混滋事者，被欺负被追打是常有的事情。倔强如他是不可能轻易屈服的，当他决定还击的时候，碰上了乱入的雷耶斯。他长得很高壮，方方的脸，线条硬朗，浓厚的眉毛有种咄咄逼人的威严感。他出手赶走了所有的地痞流浪儿的围攻，在他们反扑回来的时候，带上托雷斯躲上一列不知道开往何处的列车，两人从此相依为命的流浪生活。

这种居无定所的飘荡生活，对托雷斯来说是一种从没有过的生活方式，一种从没体验的感觉。他跟随雷耶斯出入各种场所，尝遍各种灯红酒绿，他从不怕饿肚子，因为雷耶斯总有办法满足他。他喜欢这样每天新鲜和充满刺激的生活，他决心跟过去的自己一刀两断，他再也不想回到那个令他讨厌的家族里了。

某天，他跟着雷耶斯一起“干活”，目标是一家超市。偏偏他盗艺不精，被人发现了，他跟雷耶斯两人分头逃走的时候，倒霉的托雷斯被超市的几个粗壮的黑大个抓住了，不由分说地被一顿狠揍，然后像是扔一只流浪猫一样，把受了重伤瑟瑟发抖的托雷斯扔在肮脏恶臭的垃圾桶里。或许托雷斯天生命大，偏巧被路过的路易斯·阿拉贡内斯发现了，把他带回家治疗，在阿拉贡内斯的悉心照料下，他渐渐恢复，也跟路易斯成为忘年之交。

由于没有雷耶斯的消息，他跟着阿拉贡内斯回到了马德里。看出托雷斯并没有偷盗方面的才能，路易斯坚持让托雷斯收收心，从正道好好干一份工作。当托雷斯领回人生中第一份工资兴奋地跑回家的时候，看到了餐桌边坐着风尘仆仆的雷耶斯，他傻笑着拿出托雷斯交由他保管的那条银色链子，上面一颗心形的匣子里有他母亲的照片。

“嗨，你看起来不错嘛，终于找到你了。”雷耶斯郑重地把项链戴到他脖子，在他耳边温柔地道歉，“对不起，我回来晚了。”

托雷斯异常感动地扑过去，紧紧抱着雷耶斯，一句话都说不出来，后来两人便亲吻起来，唯有这样才能宣泄离别后的所有思念，以及那时萌发的感情。

两人自然地住到一起，挥霍着青春里美好的时光，恣意痛快。托雷斯以为自从他母亲去世后，他再也不能快乐起来。他依靠雷耶斯，他依赖雷耶斯，他也不去过问雷耶斯为何有那么多金钱满足他的所有快乐，也不怀疑他对自己永远保持着炽热感情的源泉来自哪里。

可是有些事情是不能避免发生的，就像有些真相总是会水落石出的。在他21岁生日的时候，原本是想等着雷耶斯回来一起庆祝的，突发奇想的他想跑去给他一个惊喜，却撞到雷耶斯和博斯克站在一起，雷耶斯说想要他的黑色福特车，因为南多想去海边玩，他自己的钱不多，而且买不起。博斯克很爽快地扔钥匙给他，没问题，就跟南多说是你偷来的，他不会怀疑的。好好照顾他，你明白吧。

所以他一切都明白过来了。他所有的快乐都不过是他的继父给予的，他怎么逃，还是逃不出那个男人的手掌心。他想对待他母亲那样对待他，只是一个玩具，腻了就扔掉的。

那晚托雷斯留下字条，分手吧，我都知道了。再次离家出走。或许他从没有过家。

之后他倔强地拒绝了他继父帮忙安排的所有工作，一直换着地方工作。

可是时间和境遇的转变，总能改变一个人，虽然骨子里的还时刻惦记着仇恨和不快，但人心都是肉做的，也有柔软的时候。

博斯克坚持不懈的“关心”，终于是缓解他跟托雷斯这层坚冰，虽然托雷斯依然不肯让步，坚决不回庄园，也不接受他的帮助和安排。但他答应不会离开马德里了。他也原谅了雷耶斯，对于他“碰巧”也在自己兼职的酒吧里工作不再那么反感了。

当汽车停下来的时候，托雷斯睁开眼睛，眼前这座葡萄藤环绕着的白色庄园的时候，跟他8岁初踏此地，15岁翻墙逃出此地的情景重叠在一起。

他生气地质问雷耶斯：“雷耶斯你发疯了？为什么带我回来！我要回去！我不想来这里。我不想见他！”托雷斯用力推开车门，大踏步往回走。

雷耶斯跑过去，紧紧拽住他，拖着他往庄园走，“听着！别废话！这次你必须见！”

托雷斯被雷耶斯生拉硬拽扯上楼，一路走来，他越发奇怪偌大的庄园非常安静，客厅一个人都没有，心里突然冒出的紧张情绪让他有点无所适从，却不再说一句话。

啪！一扇雕刻精美的枫木大门打开，博斯克的卧室挤着很多人，齐齐看过来，眼睛饱含着悲伤和痛苦。托雷斯发怔地注视着给他们让出道的人们，大床的尽头躺着一个白发苍苍的老者，安详而静默，陌生好像有点熟悉，有点远，模模糊糊的。他疑问地盯着站在他面前的米格尔，“你们怎么了？”

“费尔南多少爷，老爷昨晚上脑溢血，一直昏迷，直到…刚刚一个小时前去世了。他一直想等你回来，看你最后一眼。请您节哀顺变。”

“什么？他死了？”托雷斯感觉脑子里一片空白，一直发懵。环视着卧室里的那些他不认识的人，再次沉默不语。


	11. Chapter 11

米格尔疼惜地抚摸上托雷斯的金发，这个孩子太可怜了，如此年轻，本应该享受父母溺爱的生活，却要经历三位亲人的去世的打击，而他自己的身世他却一无所知。

托雷斯低头注视着眼前和蔼慈祥的老者，那里有感激也有痛苦。他想说点什么，可他实在想不出说点什么。这郁结的情绪一直无法排解，从他离开这个家之后一直就跟他如影随形。

“少爷，您不必难过，老爷走得很安静。他一直为你担心，他在遗嘱里已经把家族里所有的产业全部归于你的名下……

看到托雷斯急着开口说什么，米格尔知道他的固执，“你先别急着推拒，还有一件事情你必须知道。” 

“什么事？”

米格尔从口袋里掏出一张折叠好手帕，展开手帕，里面是一枚有点古色古香的黄铜钥匙。“相信您还记得这没钥匙吧？”

“这不是我小时候住在伊比萨岛的家的钥匙吗？我记得母亲说房子已经卖掉了啊？”托雷斯拿起这枚尘封记忆里的钥匙，他的家钥匙，他的记忆里的家庭幸福和童年都发生在那里。

“老爷保留下来了。那房子里有一段您母亲未曾和您说起的真相，现在是时候让您知道了。”

“是什么真相……”托雷斯抓着米格尔的胳膊着急问。

“这是夫人去世前和老爷的约定，只有老爷去世了，这个真相才能告诉您。我不能和您说，只能让您亲自去看。”

“在那里有我不知道的真相？”托雷斯喃喃自言自语道。

“是的，少爷，无论真相是怎么样，我想说，夫人和老爷一直都是爱您的，是真心诚意的爱着您的，过去他们可能做错了一些事情，但是他们都希望你能幸福的。少爷，答应我，无论结果如何，您一定再回到这里来好吗，因为现在您是这里的主人了，我们需要您的。”

困惑和不安的托雷斯不知道如何回答米格尔的请求，但他还是点了点头。

他现在就非常想知道那个隐瞒了他那么久的真相是什么。他的母亲对他的藏起来的秘密，是什么。关于他母亲的事情，总会让他发狂。他想，或许这个真相能让他更了解他的母亲，或许还能知道她在世时为什么对他忽冷忽热。

参加完牧师主持的葬礼仪式，已是下午。

托雷斯倚靠在客厅的大沙发上看着庄园内仆人们来来往往收拾迎送宾客，亲友过来寒暄问候他却置若罔闻，一副拒人千里的冷漠挂在脸上，而他的心神早已飞去那个刚刚被告知隐藏着对他来说很重要秘密的小岛。

“我要去一趟伊比萨，”托雷斯盯着手掌中的黄铜钥匙，“何塞，马上送我回家。”

“说什么傻话，这里不是你家么……”在托雷斯投来冷漠而严肃的眼光之后，雷耶斯把最后的话狠狠地吞回肚子里。

虽然继承了这些令人艳羡的万千财产，但托雷斯还是无法接受成为这里的主人。

 

回到寓所，托雷斯刚刚推开门，一个熊抱就扑面而来。

“喂，南多，怎么回事呀，一天都不见你踪影。我很担心你呀，游乐场的老头打电话来问你到底去哪里了，也不来上班。我只好说你生病帮你请假了。诺拉也过来几次问你回来没有。你说你出去也不说一下，这样让人很担心啊！”拉莫斯不由分说地把托雷斯抱进怀里，就一直说个不停，完全没注意到跟在托雷斯后面进来的雷耶斯。

托雷斯一语不发推开拉莫斯的怀抱，径直走向自己的卧室，什么话也没留下。

一脸迷惑的拉莫斯这才注意到眼前还站着一位魁梧的男子，皱着眉头，表情很凶悍，眼神很警惕地盯着自己。

“你怎么会穿着南多的衣服？你们俩什么关系？我好像见过你，你是……”男子在脑海中搜索着储存的图像。

拉莫斯也想起了对方是酒吧里的服务员，那天他的铭牌上写着何塞·雷耶斯，他还阻止他靠近托雷斯，还挨了几拳头。

“是他让我住这里，然后把衣服借给我穿的，怎么，有意见吗？雷耶斯先生？”

眼前男子的傲慢态度让雷耶斯一惊，但他不会就此示弱的，他冷漠地皱了皱眉头，“哼，南多这人太过善良，分不清是非。看来你认识我……是的，那天在酒吧闹事，纠缠着南多的人就是你。你来这里到底什么目的？”

“我是南多的朋友，这个原因可以了吗？”拉莫斯推开雷耶斯的阻拦，一屁股坐在沙发上，仿佛是这里天生的主人，雷耶斯火气蹭蹭地冒起来。

“南多的朋友？我怎么从来没见过你？”雷耶斯将信将疑，咄咄逼人的眼神直视拉莫斯。

“喂！你们别吵了！”这时候托雷斯从卧室里出来，身上多了一件灰色运动外套，脖子上挂着那枚心形的挂坠盒子的项链，由于匆忙套上衣服，头发有点乱糟糟的支楞着。“何塞，把车钥匙借给我，我自己一个人去伊比萨！”

“你刚刚回家，又要出远门吗？”拉莫斯从沙发上站起来，走进托雷斯，关切地抚平他翘起的头发，对在场的雷耶斯一点都不避讳。但托雷斯一抬手毫无痕迹地挡下拉莫斯的动作，扶着他的肩膀说道：“是的，有点急事要去办，房子你随便住吧。可惜不能跟诺拉道别了，你见她的时候，帮我说一下。”

这样亲密的场面简直让雷耶斯要炸开锅。“南多，你怎么可以让一个外人随便住家里？到底发生了什么事？”

托雷斯略微平淡地说：“他叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，他喝醉酒在酒吧外丢了护照和文件，我刚好经过就帮了他，他在这里没有亲人朋友，我让他暂时住下来，等他拿到了护照和文件就要飞阿根廷的。好了，我解释完了，把钥匙给我。”

雷耶斯还是一脸不放心，“好吧，你想留宿谁那是你的自由。可是去伊比萨，你不能一个人去。我知道你酗酒的毛病最近越来越严重了。交警可不是吃闲饭的。”

托雷斯不屑地甩了一下头发，“你怎么这么婆妈啊，我说要一个人去就一个人去。钥匙给我！快点！要不我以后再也不理你了！”

最后一句话看似很耍赖的威胁，却真的震到雷耶斯了，他悻悻然地掏出钥匙放在托雷斯手上。

托雷斯把钥匙揣在兜里，跟客厅里杵着的两个男人点点头，打开门，离开了家。

剩下一脸不知所措的拉莫斯和忧心忡忡的雷耶斯站在原地。

“喂，你可以信任吗？”雷耶斯突然来一句话，语气也闷闷的。

半响，拉莫斯才反应过来，旁边的男人是在问自己。“干嘛？反正你不信任我。”

这时候雷耶斯转过头来，居高临下地注视着拉莫斯，“我是不信任你，可是看得出来，南多对你很信赖。你不知道今天的南多经历了什么，他的继父昨天去世了，今天早上他去看他最后一眼没赶上……”

“什么？他继父死了？”拉莫斯被接收到的信息震惊了，那个人昨天才听南多说起，似乎是对南多很照顾的人。

“别打断，然后他要去伊比萨，他生母住的别墅找寻一个真相，我担心他的身体状况承受不了那么长的旅途，还有他本身脆弱的心理是否会因为那真相而倍受打击，所以我希望你，可以陪他一起去，随时可以照顾他。可以答应我吗？”拉莫斯不由自主被眼前男人的真挚而感动。

“你那么关心他，你为什么不去？”拉莫斯反问，虽然他在知道雷耶斯的身份之后，已经莫名对他抱有敌意，撇开其他原因，他心里已经不愿意把托雷斯让给其他人。

雷耶斯苦涩地笑了笑，“你也看到他对我的态度了，他更愿意谁在他的身边，不是很明白了吗？快去追上他吧。把他安全带回来，他有时候会做傻事，千万要保护好他。”

拉莫斯带着些许敬佩的心情，上前拍了拍雷耶斯的肩膀，并拥抱了这位魁梧的男人。“我会照顾好他的，放心吧。另外，谢谢你！”

拉莫斯快速开了门，奔下楼梯去。


	12. Chapter 12

托雷斯在摇上车窗的时候，一双手突然伸进来，大力地按着车窗的边缘，托雷斯被这突如其来的境况吓了一跳往后退，注意到手指上花纹的刺青，棕色的头发从窗户钻进来，他才反应过来，大喊道：“你干什么！拉莫斯？你的手被夹到会受伤的！”

拉莫斯把头探进来，笑嘻嘻只见一排大白牙，“放心，我很好。”他没有继续说，而且头探进到驾驶座里，在托雷斯的胸口闻了闻，拧着眉头：“你这身酒气打算开车出城？最近交通管制很严格的，你下来，我来开车。”托雷斯听言低头往领口闻了闻，“有那么严重？”话没说完，拉莫斯已经打开车门，把他拉下车来。

“听话，要不今天恐怕都出不了城。”拉莫斯顺其自然地坐在驾驶室里，对托雷斯抬了抬眉毛，示意他坐到副驾驶座上。

托雷斯处在原地一动不动。许久才说：“塞尔吉奥，你到底想干嘛？要跟我一起去伊比萨岛？”

拉莫斯没有直接回答，而是催促他：“你上不上车，有什么路上说。”见南多顽固地站在原地等着他的答案，他举手投降状，“我知道你在担心什么，我的事不算太急了，那些补办文件一时半会儿也没那么快到手。那么长的旅途你一个人开车我不放心，我陪你一起去，你累了还有人替换啊，而且我可以陪你聊天不觉得无聊不是么，上车吧，别让我费口舌了。”

托雷斯坐到了副驾驶座，还是一脸不可理解的神态，“其实，你不必……”

拉莫斯揉了揉他乱糟糟的刘海，“喂，我坚持，我愿意。系好安全带……”他踩上油门，车子飞快地奔上大街上向前飞驰。

托雷斯没有在谁开车的问题上与拉莫斯拉扯，但他却从此在座位上一言不发，于是一路上，车子内就一直笼罩着令人难受的安静，两人都各怀心思，谁也不去打破这安静。托雷斯歪坐在座位上扭头看着窗外，一心只是为了欣赏路边毫无变化的风景。

拉莫斯几次张开嘴巴想说点什么，看到托雷斯金色碎发下苍白的脸黯淡无光，无精打采的模样令人心疼，最终还是他来打破这沉寂，“要听广播吗？来点音乐？”

托雷斯头也不回，身体一动不动，淡淡地拒绝，“不想听。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

托雷斯突然转过头来，“塞尔吉奥，我……”

拉莫斯抓着方向盘，直视着前方，“南多，怎么了？”

托雷斯低垂下头，叹了口气，“我没事，我想睡一会儿，在下一个休息站喊醒我。”说完倒头睡在座椅上。

在休息站停靠下来的时候，天色已昏暗，站内的路灯已投下朦朦胧胧的光。托雷斯双手抱着放置在胸前，倚靠着车窗闭着眼睛，他的睡眠看起来并不理想，凝结的眉头始终无法舒展开，额前的几缕发丝遮挡着眼睛。拉莫斯看了一会儿，自然而然地伸过手想要撩拨他的刘海。气流的变动似乎惊醒了托雷斯，他突然就睁开了眼睛，拉莫斯猝不及防，手还尴尬地停留在空中，而托雷斯好像没有注意到，他转身推开车门走入了休息站内的便利店。拉莫斯十分窘迫地收回右手，转头看着托雷斯离去的背影，内心油然而生的郁闷和些许委屈使他狠狠地砸了一下车头，储物箱受这外力被迫打开，一些零碎物件滑落下来，拉莫斯看到有一盒香烟和打火机在其中。他捡起香烟和打火机，推开门，郁闷地靠在车门上，纳闷着到底自己说错了那句话，到底哪里招他不愉快了，南多一路上总有些怪异令他不解。在香烟盒里抽出一根烟，想在烟草的燃烧中纾解心里的不快，才注意到墙壁上禁止吸烟的符号，旁边是家加油站，他咬咬牙把烟又放回原处。趴在车门看休息站对面的风景，他们一路上都在海岸线的柏油路上行驶，这里不远处有一片白色的沙滩，寂静的海滩上响起海浪拍打海岸哗啦啦的声音，泛出的白色浪花一层层地前赴后继冲刷着海岸。

托雷斯怀抱着一打啤酒走了出来，望了一眼拉莫斯，然后头也不回地向沙滩走去。

后面有人追了出来，“先生，你还没付钱，先生……”

拉莫斯摇摇头，走过去拉住店员大叔的衣服，“抱歉，我来付钱。”

托雷斯双脚交叉盘坐在沙滩上，手上拿着啤酒罐，下巴和胸口有一大滩湿漉漉的水渍，金色的长发挡着眼睛，看不清他此刻的表情，那道身影比起那天夜里阳台上的更加清冷孤独，他要到什么时候才不会再折磨自己？

拉莫斯深深地吸了一口气，清了清嗓子，示意自己的存在。但托雷斯没有任何动静，还是仰头喝着啤酒。拉莫斯蹲下来，撞了一下他的肩膀，在他的旁边坐下来，“肚子饿的话，喝啤酒填不饱肚子的，南多，我给你买些三明治吧。”

“塞尔吉奥，你别管我。”没想到托雷斯会这么直截了当，如此简单直白地拒绝他于千里之外。拉莫斯有些震惊，心里莫名的一阵刺疼。

“南多，我……”拉莫斯手放在托雷斯的肩膀上，想要他注意到自己，可他心里此时却陷入了思考和挣扎。

他以什么立场管他？他对他有什么是了解的？南多今天早上刚刚失去一位亲人， 他没法安慰他。在他昨晚上醉酒的神志不清的发泄中得以知道他的身世，改嫁的母亲，冷漠的家庭，无法沟通的继父，爱人的背叛。他经历的痛苦悲伤都与自己无关。他和他什么关系，他不过是可怜同情自己的“悲惨遭遇”，爱心泛滥让他借宿家里，而他认为自己是一个不那么讨厌的陌生人而已。

他凭什么资格管他？凭他对他一见钟情，从第一眼就产生的好感？眼睛舍不得离开他，脑子不受控制地想接近他，触摸他，这些赤裸裸地身体表达，对他的欲望。而且他当初接近他的实际目的只是拿回那些丢失的红宝石，现在他让自己却陷入一种痴迷之中，让初衷偏离了轨道，出于欲望的私心将行动一拖再拖，他觉得自己都快要精神分裂了。

他甚至不明白想要说的千万个话题，为什么偏偏捡了这一句表白。

“南多，我喜欢你。”

这突然的表白让托雷斯有些措手不及，眼眶莫名的发热，他难以置信地转过头怔怔地看着拉莫斯，想在他的眼睛里寻找些许玩笑的成分，但是没有，他是认真的。他心里有些激动。昨天晚上的生日会后他对诺拉承认自己喜欢拉莫斯，而今听到拉莫斯的回应，他同样也喜欢自己，这本是他想要的答案，他并不是一个人深陷其中，其实对方和自己一样。多好啊。但这样的答案不合时宜啊。在他正在经历失去亲人的悲伤的时候，拉莫斯却送来这份彼此坦白心意的感情，可这份感情一早已打上时限的标签，还有四天，四天后，塞尔吉奥在阿根廷，而他在西班牙，他该用什么心情来面对这样一早已注定的失去。这对他太残忍了，他自问没有坚实如钢铁般的心脏承受这一切，在这接二连三的失去和打击之后，他还要跟那么完美和特别的塞尔吉奥分手，他做不到，如果早知道结局意味着失去，那不如一开始就不曾拥有。

托雷斯叹了口气，转过头望着远方漆黑一片的海面，海风吹拂着他的金发，扰乱着他的视线，“如果你想要为昨晚的事情做出补偿，那你就太看不起我了。塞尔吉奥，昨晚的事情你不用放在心上，实话说，我有段时间没有跟男人做了，我只是故意引诱你上床而已。别傻了。别随便对别人说喜欢，那会显得你滥情的。”

“你……”拉莫斯没想到自己一心的表白换得这样的奚落，他不相信托雷斯会轻易否决这份感情，在他们彼此身体接触的时候，他都回应他的感受。身体不会骗人的。“南多，你喝了酒脾气就不太好，就会说些言不由衷的话，我知道那不是你的真心话……”

“真心话？别以为你什么都知道，你一点都不了解我，你什么也帮不了我。塞尔吉奥，你下周要去阿根廷的，所以，你的关心适可而止吧。你别再骗你自己了，我们都明白，我们两人是不可能的。”托雷斯恶狠狠地咆哮出来，说出拉莫斯不敢正视的事实，也彻底打碎自己的幻想。

“南多，如果我……”拉莫斯还在苦苦挣扎。

“什么？”托雷斯等着他说下去，即使是一句谎话。

“我……”，想要倾诉的话就在拉莫斯的嘴边，却怎么也说不出来。

如果我不走了，我留下来？

他不禁在心里冷笑自己。

难道已经忘记了阿韦洛亚、佩佩、马塞洛在舍瓦手上当人质了么？他出生入死的兄弟可以放弃么？他在舍瓦面前信誓旦旦地要完成的任务他可以半途而废么？四年灰色地带的摸爬滚打，这中间的同行相轧勾心斗角会轻易放过他么？

他和他的兄弟们打算金盆洗手后飞往阿根廷也是为了躲避那些树敌的围堵。他们非走不可。他的未来还不能确定，他又能够给予托雷斯什么承诺。他真是太冲动，太天真了。托雷斯说得没错，他们两人是不可能的。最讽刺的是，托雷斯脖子上的挂坠项链可能就是他终结这一切不顺，远走高飞的最后希望。

原本这是一个多么简单的任务，他被掉包拿走的红宝石在托雷斯身上，他只要拿把枪逼迫他交出东西，然后带走它们交还给舍瓦，他和他的兄弟们就可以平安离开，开始崭新的生活，不必再过滚刀口吃枪子的赌命生涯。

可为什么偏偏是托雷斯，而不是随便的一个甲乙丙丁。为什么是令他一见倾心的托雷斯。这个金发男人他是那么善良单纯，他舍弃他奢华富贵的继承人身份，不愿意求助家道显赫的继父的金钱援助，所以他才会卖掉宝石为了救治与他毫无血缘关系的老人，给予贫穷的女孩诺拉一个不挨饿的生活，却因此把自己暴露在危险当中。而这危险就是自己带来的，可没有泯灭的善良和对他的爱恋让自己一直迟迟未能行动。但他还是必须走这一步，他不想伤害托雷斯，他也不想伤害他的兄弟们，他必须要带走托雷斯藏着的红宝石，他知道有一天托雷斯会发现真相，痛恨自己亲近他的目的，可他不能回头，也不能原地不动。他必须做他该做的。

见到拉莫斯一直在沉默，托雷斯渐渐失去耐心，眼神和心都冷了下来。他站了起来，踢开那些啤酒罐，径直地往海边走去，浪花打湿他的裤腿，渐渐上升的海水漫过他的大腿。

拉莫斯这时候才发觉情况不对劲，他拼命地跑进海水里，一把拽住托雷斯的手臂，往回拉他上岸，岂料托雷斯狠狠地一扭身子，甩开拉莫斯，不管不顾地朝前走。冰凉的水珠溅到脸上，眼眶里不争气地流下眼泪。

“你疯了？你不会游泳还往海里跑干嘛啊！”拉莫斯生气地吼他。

“滚开！我爱怎样就怎样，你少管我！”托雷斯声音比他还凶。

拉莫斯不跟他废话，紧紧抓住他的手腕，手指陷入他的皮肤里，生拉硬拽地拖回岸上，“你在干傻事，我一定要管！”

托雷斯低下头在拉莫斯的手腕上用力地咬下去，拉莫斯吃痛地松开手，托雷斯挣脱他的钳制，把他推到一边，自己刚要转身往前，一个大浪突然打过来，脚下不稳，摔进海里。失去支撑的身体一直往下沉，那天在泳池里溺水时候脑海里的影像又重现了。

“爸爸，我错了，我再也不敢了，爸爸，求求你，放开我，放开我！不要，不要这样……” 托雷斯在拉莫斯的怀里拳打脚踢，闭着眼睛紧张害怕地喊道。

“南多，南多，别害怕，别害怕……是我，塞尔吉奥！你看看！” 拉莫斯搂紧托雷斯，大声唤醒他。

托雷斯终于安静下来，慢慢睁开眼睛，刚刚他又在他面前暴露自己内心隐藏的秘密。他清楚这个事实以后，他有些羞愧不敢再看拉莫斯的眼睛，在他怀里一动不动，任他紧紧地拥抱着自己。

两个人走上岸回到车子的时候，浑身都滴着水，车里除了两张薄毯子，可以更换的衣服都没有。拉莫斯建议把湿透的衣服晒在车头烘干，然后裹着毯子在车里吹暖气暖和身子。而且这一闹两人也没什么力气开车了，所幸就在车里休息，明天早上再赶路。

当两人都在车里坐定的时候，拉莫斯递给托雷斯一块三明治，托雷斯不言语默默接过，小口地吃着。

“你小时候的家是在伊比萨？”拉莫斯想聊聊天调节一下气氛。

托雷斯点点头。拉莫斯看到他没有拒绝聊天，心里晴朗了些。

“伊比萨岛在西班牙可是度假胜地，好多人去那里都会游泳呢，”拉莫斯啃了一口三明治，“你住在那样的地方，又是在海边，居然没学会游泳，不会是跟你爸爸有关系吧？”

托雷斯抬起头惊奇的眼神盯着拉莫斯一会儿，然后又低下头吃东西。

拉莫斯明白自己触碰到托雷斯不愿意想起的回忆了。可他还是好奇。“发生了什么事？”

托雷斯摇摇头，没说一句话。

“喂，别扫兴嘛，我们来交换故事吧。我说完我的小时候，然后你来说你的。公平吧。”

托雷斯抬起头，盯着他看了一会，如果说他不好奇拉莫斯的过去，肯定是假的，于是他说，“好吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

拉莫斯理了理头发，眼睛望向挡风玻璃窗外的海平面与星空的交界处。他悠悠地开了口：“怎么跟你说好呢，童年的事情其实有些复杂。”看到拉莫斯为难的表情，托雷斯疑惑地皱起眉头：“复杂？你可真是会吊人胃口。”拉莫斯偷偷笑着耸耸肩，“我可不是有意的，从我父母说起吧，不过我知道的父母又不是我的亲生父母，你看，这挺复杂的吧。”托雷斯催促他，“嘿，你再卖关子，我就去睡觉了。”

拉莫斯是从领养的养父母那里知道他父母的一些情况，同时也知道了他们并非是自己的亲生父母，而他的存在不过是他们这对闯祸夫妻一个佐证而已。

玛莉亚和大卫是从波兰移民到西班牙的，他们俩的生存技能是学会了西班牙语，他们傍身的天赋技能就是偷窃，这对雌雄大盗流窜西班牙各地，盗取涉猎各种奇珍异宝，反正是值钱的，转手之后就带着钱款就销声匿迹，等风声一过，又开始化身其他身份作案。玛莉亚坚信幸运女神一直庇护着他们两人，从未在作案中失手，也没有被警察盯上。夫妻俩享受着惬意刺激的漂泊生活，没有柴米油盐酱醋茶的围绕，没有孩子房子车子等等的烦忧，有的是柔软舒适奢华高级的锦缎绒床，珍馐美味的锦华玉食。他们自诩生来就是享受人生的各种美好。

只是这一天的行动计划中，玛莉亚犯了一个错。他们俩挑在深夜进入一家高级住宅里作案，却无意中闯入了一个婴儿的房间，惊醒过来的婴儿大声哭闹，玛莉亚情急之中抱起了哭闹的婴儿，婴儿一碰到她的怀里就停止了哭泣，玛莉亚心里有种莫名的情愫不断的滋长，于是她做了个决定，带走了这个婴儿。她从没偷过小孩子，第一次面对已有七八个月大的婴儿，她不知道自己哪里不对劲了，她把婴儿放到她的行李包，跳出了公寓。

大卫看到小婴儿的时候大吃一惊，“亲爱的，这是怎么回事？一个孩子？”

玛莉亚没有回答他的问题，食指放在嘴唇中间做出闭嘴的手势。温柔地抱起小婴儿放在怀里摇了摇，又放在床上盖好被子，拉着大卫走出房间去。

大卫压低声音，但显然情绪非常不好，“你脑子进水了？干嘛带个孩子回来？你知道我们是什么身份吗？这孩子会是累赘的！你是不是疯了？而且我们离开那个地方那么久了，你都没说一声，要不是我发现……你到底……”

玛莉亚搓着手背，对面丈夫连珠炮的问题和咄咄逼人的眼神，思考着用什么措辞才不至于点燃他正在不断上升的怒火。“我……两个星期前，当时要躲避警察，我们没有会合。我有天半夜疼痛跑去医院，然后我才知道是流产，这事情以前也发生过，可这一次……这一次医生说那地方伤害严重了，以后不能再有孩子了。那一霎那，我觉得从没有的崩溃感觉淹没了我。你不知道我需要伪装多久的心情才能面对你。我没敢告诉你，因为我害怕。我不生孩子，可我从没想过不能拥有自己的孩子。然后，这次行动看到这小婴儿，我觉得可能是上帝怜悯我，让我有一次机会……大卫，我不想失去……我他妈的不想失去……你不知道我当时听到医生冷冰冰的告知是多么的难过……我……”

“为什么你没有告诉我？出了那么大的事情……你……不信任我吗？”预期中的怒火还是点燃了，但大卫眼里既是怒气也有悲痛。

“我不知道，我很害怕。我不再是完美的女人……你可能不会比以前那么爱我了……”玛莉亚坐在沙发上搂紧战抖不止的身体，把头埋进膝盖里。

大卫心里如刀割般心疼，他马上就原谅她了，跪在她的面前把他拥抱进怀里，亲吻她的头发，“不会的，我会永远爱你就如当初一样痴狂，如果你喜欢这孩子，我们就一起养他吧，亲爱的，我爱你胜过世上一切，还记得我当初说过的承诺吧，那也不会改变，即使是去地狱，我也会和你一起牵手去，绝不后悔。乖，别哭了，我爱你，你想怎么样就怎么样，我都听你的。”

玛莉亚没有停止哭声，只是把紧紧抓住大卫的后背的衣服。

你爱一个人，即使你知道她做了错误的事情，你也义无反顾地陪她错下去。在爱里面没人说得清对与错。

作出抚养小婴儿的打算，两人决定搬去马德里，还给小孩取了一个很西班牙的名字，塞尔吉奥。

塞尔吉奥长得很快，他是一个活泼好动的可爱小男孩，扑闪着大眼睛看着他的爸爸从身上的某处像变魔法一样，给他带来各种各样的玩具和好吃的零食。他很骄傲地和邻居小孩说，他的爸爸是一位魔法师，而妈妈是最好的美食家。

为了照顾塞尔吉奥，雌雄大盗已经隐匿江湖很久了。两人都极少触碰盗窃的活，像平常人一般做着平凡的工作，但习惯了以前的生活，熟练的技能不能使用，他们能做的只是简单的工作，因此收入比两人之前大大的减少。经济的拮据，偶尔也会引发夫妻两人的吵架。塞尔吉奥真是贴心而聪明的孩子，他总是在夫妻剑拔弩张的时候，是时候打断他们，才不至于两人争吵升级。

塞尔吉奥抱着大卫的大腿，吵着要爸爸给他变魔术。大卫拧不过他，就花样百出地变魔术给他，塞尔吉奥看得津津有味，魔术结束后，大卫拿出几枚小硬币让他去买糖吃。塞尔吉奥摇摇头，仰着头对大卫说，“爸爸，等我以后挣钱了，给你和妈妈买很多很多好吃的，我们一家又要过上好日子了。爸爸，你高兴吗？”

大卫大受感动，蹲下来紧紧抱住懂事的塞尔吉奥，“我的乖儿子，爸爸高兴。”

“那以后别惹妈妈生气了，你跟我说过，身为男孩子是要谦让女孩子的。爸爸。”

大卫皱着眉头看着小大人样的儿子，刮了一下他的鼻子，“你都懂得教训爸爸了，哼，看我怎么还回去。”说完，把塞尔吉奥扛到肩膀上。

在塞尔吉奥 8岁的那年，恰好是玛莉亚和大卫结婚10周年，大卫一直记得玛莉亚钟情一串名为“天使之泪”的钻石和珍珠镶嵌的项链，他们俩一直也在关注这串项链的去向，直到最近大卫得知它在某个豪宅里，虽然玛莉亚没有过分表现激动的心情，但是那本拍有“天使之泪”照片的杂志，她不知道翻了多少回。所以，大卫想要在结婚10周年这日，重操旧业，为她实现多年的愿望。多年的夫妻，大卫有什么计划和行动即使没有跟玛莉亚吐露半个字，她的直觉依然准确地告诉她自己丈夫打算去做什么。玛莉亚忍着好久没有揭穿他的计划，但是这几天萦绕在心头的不安让她寝食难安，似乎会有不好的事情即将发生，但她不知道是在什么时候，什么地方。

这天晚上给塞尔吉奥准备晚餐，大卫说店里要加班今晚上不回家了，玛莉亚一边做着意大利酱面一边眉头紧锁地思考着什么。在照顾塞尔吉奥睡下以后，她在房间里踱着步，最终她还是决定跟在丈夫的后面，阻止他的行动。在她翻墙进入藏着项链的豪宅的时候，大卫已经深入房间的保险柜里解开密码了。玛莉亚赶到的时候，大卫迅速把项链藏在身后。

“你怎么来了？你破坏我要给你的惊喜！”大卫发现自己被妻子撞个正着，也就不隐瞒了。

“把项链放回去，跟我回家。”玛莉亚的话让大卫大吃一惊，他们可从来没有拿了东西还还回去的。

“别傻了，这不可能的。我从来没有……”大卫的话还没说完，房间门突然被打开了！

一位看上去60多岁的老头，矮小但面容威严，他反应很快地大喊一声：“有贼！来人啊！”

大卫拖着玛莉亚的手夺门而出，却不料老头一把抓住了玛莉亚的另外一只手，两人拉扯起来。老头子估计以前是军人出身，手劲特别大。玛莉亚拼命甩开他，都没办法。大卫一边护着她，一边掰开老头的手指，情急之时玛莉亚踢着老头的小腿，不知道怎么的，大卫就把他推到楼梯下。老头睡在地上，不是捂着头，而是心脏的地方一直喘着骇人的粗气。

“大卫，他不会有事吧，他好像是心脏病发了？我们……”玛莉亚惊恐万分地抓着大卫的衣角，两人都被眼前的一幕惊呆了，而忘记要逃跑。

当警报声响起的时候，他们才惊醒过来，打算翻窗逃跑，但是一切为时已晚。两人双双被抓，而老头因为心脏病发不治而亡。两人因为过去犯下的罪行，被判无期徒刑。塞尔吉奥在不知道发生了什么事情的情况下，被送到了福利院，整天哭闹。院长实在为难，为他争取机会去看了玛莉亚和大卫。

“塞尔吉奥乖，妈妈和爸爸很快会去接你回家的，你要乖乖在那里听话，知道吗？”玛莉亚流着泪抚摸着塞尔吉奥的小脑袋。

“妈，我想今天和你们回家。我不想在那里。”塞尔吉奥委屈地抽着鼻子，泪痕在脸上一直没有抹去。

一个月后，玛莉亚和大卫所在的监狱爆发了瘟疫，夫妻俩没有逃过这一劫难，而塞尔吉奥成为孤儿送进了孤儿院。

说到这里，拉莫斯停顿一下。他注意到托雷斯白皙修长的手指与他的手指交缠着，另外一只手绕过他的脑后，把他整个人拉进了托雷斯的怀里。他叹息了一口气，双手缠绕在托雷斯的身后，侧着头躺在托雷斯的肩膀上，这件事情已经过去很久了，任何安慰都不会对他有任何触动，但是他很迷恋托雷斯身上的气息，能够被他充满温暖和抚慰的身体抱着，他无论如何都不想错过。

“可能是我比较幸运吧，我在孤儿院没住多久，一位音乐教授带走了我。我那时候已经学会把内心的悲伤深埋，刻意忘记过去慢慢成长，成为养父母希望的样子。可惜好景不长，在我进入音乐学院第一年，养父母就因车祸去世，他们没有留下很多积蓄。我只能休学出来工作，遇到一些好兄弟，然后就成了现在这个样子。”

拉莫斯听闻耳边响起的平缓气息，托雷斯趴在他的肩膀上睡着了。他轻轻扶着他平躺在车座上，看他熟睡时候双手抱在胸前的样子，拉莫斯微微笑着，在空气中描绘他的轮廓。

南多，如果上天告诉我，我过去所经历的一切磨难，是为了有一天能够遇到你，那么我一点都不会埋怨生活的不公和命运的捉弄。

南多，我还有好多话要跟你说，我不想失去你，也不想失去我的兄弟，我想和你在一起，你一定要给我机会。我会想出最好的办法让事情得到解决，我也会把真相告诉你，只要你给我机会，我会努力的，真的，所以你不要赶我走，好吗。

拉莫斯带着从未有过的安心感觉，伴着海滩上浪涛轻奏的摇篮曲，闭上沉重的眼皮，躺倒在托雷斯的身旁。


	14. Chapter 14

莫斯科的郊外，月朗星稀。半弯冷月下是一处灯火辉煌的庄园。四周墨水一般的黑寂，此处庄园是方圆百里唯一的光源，连月亮都已羞怯无光。几百亩土地幅员辽阔，孤零零地矗立着这座饱含几个世纪风云变幻的庄园，高耸的苍穹，粗壮的圆柱，典型的巴洛克建筑，精雕细刻的墙体浮雕包裹着每一扇红色的百叶窗。西南处最高的尖顶上敞开的窗户下，一个男人在橘色的灯光下仔细擦拭着一个小小的物件，小巧的刷子在他的轻缓的动作下慢慢飞舞。这个男人身着着实朴素，白色粗麻布衣松垮地裹在上身，卡其色休闲裤子皱巴巴，只有眼中认真的神色让人顿生敬意。这男人长相略微平凡，浅褐色的短发，两腮淡淡的同发色系的络腮胡，眼角镌刻着明显的细纹和皱褶。

这个衣着朴素长相平凡的男子却有一个令人乍舌的身份，他是这座庄园的主人，他生性害羞，不爱讲究穿着、喜欢离群索居。但是，年仅38岁的他在不到15年的时间里积聚了75亿英镑的财富，令许多的人大跌眼镜。而他精心伪装的温和外表下，很少有人能够透析他的人品、发家手段和野心。

他就是俄罗斯的首富罗曼·阿布，有人传言他其实还有黑社会的背景。无论如何，大家都知晓这位富翁的一个爱好就是喜欢收藏世界上最名贵的财宝和古董，他拥有一座媲美俄罗斯国家博物馆的私人收藏馆。而他最近在他的宝物展示会所腾出一大块地方，就是为了展示叶卡捷琳娜二世1762年加冕典礼上的大皇冠，那遗失的19颗红宝石将使得璀璨奢华的大皇冠第一次完整展现于世人面前。

一阵叩门声打断了他的工作，他皱了皱眉头，索性放下小刷子，背靠在椅背上扭了扭脖子，随手一抬，身旁一直不出声的保镖才敢移动身体，去打开了门。

进来的人一身名贵西装，一丝不苟，神态严谨，与办公桌边的主人形成明显的对比。他是阿布的贴身秘书。

“先生，为女皇大皇冠镶嵌宝石的珠宝师已经找好了，待红宝石一到莫斯科，就可以开工，这是珠宝师的资料。”秘书扶了扶眼镜，从资料夹里递过去一份几页纸的资料。老板是出名的挑剔，找遍国内外的珠宝师鲜有他满意的人选，这次不知道会不会被退回。

阿布翻了翻，没有立即拒绝，随手放下来。“嗯，好的。”

秘书内心不由得松了口气，继续汇报：“博物馆方面安保措施已经用上世界级最先进的技术确保宝物的安全，展厅的改造已经竣工，先生您明天要不要去看一看？”

“不用了，明天我想和孩子们去野餐，展厅的事情你们盯着就好。”阿布手里玩着小刷子，简洁地说。

“那么明天晚上，商业部和众议院的晚宴您打算出席哪个呢？”秘书紧接着说。

“我不喜欢那些场合，你随便派谁去好了。”阿布了然无趣地答道。

相对于那些寡然无味的应酬，阿布更关心他那些珠宝古董。“我得到消息，其实有人也在盯着那些红宝石。我不想出什么岔子，你让米夏·巴拉克马上飞去西班牙马德里，跟舍瓦会合，我要确保红宝石万无一失回到莫斯科。”

“好的，我马上吩咐下去。”

米夏·巴拉克是个德国人，阿布很喜欢他的严谨和冷血的风格，做事一丝不苟，也不讲情面。

秘书转身走出门外之前，回过身。“先生，有个消息还要跟您说一下。您的对手之一，西班牙饭店业和葡萄酒业的博斯克家族当家人——德尔·博斯克先生昨天由于突发心脏病已经去世了。”

阿布安静了一会儿，嘴角扯出轻微地笑纹，在灯光下却显得阴冷和恐怖。在与秘书对答中他一直没有任何表情，这个消息让他脸上呈现了表情。“到底是抵不过生老病死啊。真是遗憾，我还想让他亲眼看看我是怎么让他一败涂地的，太可惜了。”说着这样的话，但他脸上并没有一丝遗憾的神情。“继续收购他们家族的股份，当年他创造的帝国对我父亲造成的伤害，气得他一病不起，最后郁郁而终。我是难以忘记的。这次他的去世，他们的家族产业肯定方寸大乱，让他的一手创造的帝国更名改姓，指日可待了。”

“先生说的是。博斯克去世以后，他们的产业已大不如前，而且他的遗嘱里还把全部家业交给一个与他疏离很久的继子，这样的决定就是灭亡的前兆了。”秘书附和道。

“继子？是谁？我从没听说他有什么继子。”阿布显然来了兴趣。

“是这样的，他的继子叫费尔南多·托雷斯。一直与他不和，很小就离开家了。一直不为外界所知，这次也是第一次公开。我找人调查一下，这是他的照片。”

这是张工作证件照。照片上是一个金发男子，两颊有淡淡的雀斑，穿着游乐场的工作服。阿布接过照片看了一会儿，微微笑了笑。难得有些孩童的稚气笑容，秘书有些讶异老板脸上这突然的变化。

“费尔南多·托雷斯……看起来不像是能够经营大企业的人啊，我想知道他更多的资料，你继续调查他。”阿布放下照片，郑重地对秘书说。

秘书有点摸不着头脑，这不过是个普通的年轻人，根本不是老板的对手，老板却如此看重。不知道老板是什么样的心思。秘书点点头，“是，先生。我会继续调查的。”

“帮我准备明天郊游的衣服，今晚我得好好休息了。明天郊游，这帮熊孩子可不好对付的。”阿布今晚第三次的微笑，是慈父般宠溺的笑容。

米夏·巴拉克，36岁，是个高大的德国人，曾在特种部队服役10年。左边眉骨有道很深的疤痕，想当年，其在战场如何的英勇刚烈。严峻不苟言笑的神情，常常让人觉得不易亲近。此时的他，在一丝不苟地整理行装，在暗格里拿出自己中意的手枪，拆卸，重装，上膛，流畅有序。准备妥当，坐上一直等候在外的奥迪跑车直奔机场。接到命令到出发，他只花了一个小时的时间，他是最厌恶拖沓的行事节奏。退役后他专职保护安全的职责，取人性命的事情有没有做过呢，这样的问题对于一个杀手是不需要多说什么的。

这个机场属于阿布集团所有，小型商务飞机七八架停放在飞机场坪上。巴拉克走上飞机，机长已经在门口等候，毕恭毕敬在一边递上咖啡，“巴拉克先生，晚上好。”

德国人淡淡地的点头，“机长，有劳了。去马德里。”

当飞机闪耀着红光在夜空中轰鸣飞往马德里的时候，马德里市的一间复式公寓内，几个人正在不眠不休地在电脑前工作。舍瓦站在落地窗边，抽着香烟，手中的咖啡早已冷却，他却懒得放下。

“老大，我们已经成功入侵马德里市内所有保险库的系统了，还是无法找出跟这枚钥匙有关的保险箱。或许它根本不是什么保险箱的钥匙呢？”

“不可能，带有编号的钥匙肯定是与保险箱有关系的。继续比对数据，好好找找，从头再来一遍！”

舍瓦扔掉香烟，喝了口咖啡，变冷的咖啡苦的要命，他皱了眉头，吐到一边。狠狠放下咖啡杯，又点了一支烟。

擦，该死的拉莫斯，真不该答应他，这接二连三的麻烦事都要他来帮忙擦屁股，这小子去泡美人了，正经事情都不理会了。也不想想人质还在他手上，他都不紧张一点，真他娘的太不给面子了。跟他说好把那偷东西的小子抓回来审问，丢失的红宝石肯定会吐出来的，他非得要自己拿回来，简直是多此一举，专干节外生枝的事情。下次甭想再合作了。靠！如果他这边不尽快回去交代，他老大就要问罪下来，到时候不知道谁比谁死得更惨。现在轮到成了他的难题了，真是交友不慎，乱答应人来害死自己了。

抽完一支烟，舍瓦拿起照片思虑许久，如果钥匙不是唯一，那么是不是还要其他辅助开关？

灵光一现。舍瓦弹了弹照片，“如果这枚钥匙不是保险箱唯一开关的话，你们想想他们还会辅助什么其他途径来保护物品？试试从指纹识别系统或者是虹膜扫描系统着手。快！”

这次确实是找到了突破口。当清晨第一缕阳光照进窗户来的时候，电脑终于搜索出保险箱的地点，“数据符合”的红色字体在屏幕内闪现的时候，舍瓦终于松了口气，真特么的费劲，拉莫斯你欠我的精神损失费我要加倍索取！

他拨过去电话，拉莫斯接听电话的语气，听得出刚刚睡醒。舍瓦顿时气不打一处来，老子累了一个晚上和凌晨，这家伙居然睡得那么香甜，还不许他大声说话。

“你给我听着，你给我的钥匙照片确实系属马德里市内的一家保险箱公司的，赫尔墨斯物品保全寄放公司。这家公司太过古老了，几乎都没有登记在库，费了老子好多精力。由于这家老公司最近换了新股东才更新了安防技术系统。这枚钥匙只是开关之一，它还需要保险人的指纹识别和虹膜扫描同时进行，才能打开保险箱的门。登记这个保险箱的人名简写是FTS，我费了好大劲入侵系统才拿到客户名单，登记人的名字是弗洛莉亚·托雷斯·桑斯。他们升级系统以后，指纹识别和虹膜扫描的对象是她唯一的儿子费尔南多·托雷斯，也就是你身边这位美人。有数据显示四天前该保险箱被使用过，所以红宝石可能就藏在这保险箱里。你赶紧把他带过来就知道了！”

拉莫斯听完，没有说话，舍瓦以为他要睡着了，“混蛋！你他么的到底有没有听到我说什么啊！”

“舍瓦，谢谢你。我现在还不能带他过去！”

“你又要做什么啊？你知不知道你在害死你的兄弟们还有我啊！”

“我们现在不在马德里，他要去一趟伊比萨岛，我们已经在半路了，下一站大概是到巴塞罗那。我答应你，他去完伊比萨办完事，我就马上带他过去！”

电话那头突然没声了。拉莫斯知道舍瓦是要火山爆发了，马上把手机听筒离开耳朵远一些。

“你到底在想什么啊！！！你知道现在是什么情况吗？？？我忍你很久了！你到底有没有认真考虑一下你兄弟们的处境和我的难处啊！！！”

“再给我三天时间！三天后我一定带他去那家保险库！说好一个星期的时间！你不可以反悔！”不等舍瓦再说些什么，拉莫斯马上关掉电话。

舍瓦的连珠炮地轰炸吓得周围的人都躲得远远的，不敢靠近这火药桶，何况他身上还有枪的。当舍瓦听到“嘟嘟嘟”的声音，火气更是不可阻挡，“妈的，居然敢挂我的电话！”

出离愤怒的舍瓦把手中的手机怒摔在地上，“真他么的够意思，宝石不见了不着急，还带着人去海滩度假，我擦！要是你跑了害我被问罪，我就乱枪射死你的兄弟们，也绝不放过你，拉莫斯！”

这激烈的发泄过后，舍瓦脑袋满头大汗，扶着桌子喘着大气。

“你说宝石不见了？”

一声冷冰冰的质问在背后袭来。

舍瓦转过身，满头的大汗一瞬间变成全身冷汗。

“巴拉克，你，你怎么来了？”


	15. Chapter 15

“谁来的电话？”托雷斯递给拉莫斯一瓶矿泉水。

拉莫斯愣了一下，随即换上傻呵呵的笑容，“嗯，打错了，说要什么披萨。”他拧开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，眼睛的余光瞥到托雷斯还有些疑惑地看着他，他想赶紧想个话题转开他的注意力，“肚子好饿，我们过去卖点吃的填饱肚子再上路吧。”说完，就拉着托雷斯走进那家加油站的便利店里。

再次上路，拉莫斯二话不说就抢了开车的工作，托雷斯没说什么，乖乖坐在他旁边。

清晨凉爽的海风呼呼灌入车厢内，仿佛吹散了昨晚剑拔弩张的压抑。两人非常默契都没有说话，一个专注开车，一个侧头欣赏风景，收音机悠悠地播放着深情款款的情歌。

“被水呛到真是难受死了。”托雷斯没来由突然冒出那么一句话。

“要学会游泳，呛水是必要过程了，多喝几口水就会游泳的。”拉莫斯顿了一下，知晓他说的是游泳呛到水的痛苦，轻松地安慰道。

托雷斯转过头，对于他的轻松的语气感到有些被冒犯了。“没有你说的那么轻松，而且我在很小很小的时候，就因为这个落下心理阴影了。这么多年都无法克服，我妈妈曾经帮我找过心理医生，但是都没用。”

拉莫斯扑哧一笑。

托雷斯有些火大了，“你不相信我？”

拉莫斯连忙收敛笑容，“不是不是，我想起你昨晚上不顾一切跳进海里，怎么事前就没有想到自己有心理阴影的事情。所以说，无法克服心理阴影都是鬼话，有我在，我来教你游泳。”

“你别自以为是了，我当时是气昏头了。我……”托雷斯没继续说下去，转过头看窗外。昨天晚上的糟糕心情他不想再回味一次。

同样，拉莫斯知道自己又踩了地雷了。“嘿，我道歉。别生气了。南多。”

托雷斯努了努嘴巴，“我才没有生气。”

“你看，我不懂什么心理学，但是也听过童年留下的心理阴影可是通过后天的训练可以改正的。你只要敢于踏出第一步去正视它，通过不断训练，就能慢慢克服。还有很多不好的习惯，只要有决心，改变并不难的。”拉莫斯平心静气地说道。

托雷斯也感觉自己刚刚的过分反应有些太无理取闹了。脸红起来，对拉莫斯的话点点头。

“我出生在伊比萨岛，小时候感觉那里像是我妈妈的疗养院，反正她的身体一直不好。我5岁的那天，家里来了客人。我爸妈去招待客人，我溜去游泳池边玩水，把一只只纸船丢到里面去。那时候我没有什么朋友，大部分时间都是我一个人在玩。不知道什么时候我爸爸站在我后面，还非常生气地质问我，为什么一个人在这里玩。我吓呆了，不敢说话。那天的他有些奇怪，表情感觉好陌生，眼神有些恶狠狠地，看得我全身战抖。我哆哆嗦嗦地想要道歉的，然后被他一把推到游泳池里，那时候我还没学会游水，他抓着我的脖子一直安进水里，歇斯里地不知道说什么，完全没有给我透口气的时间。我哭着求他，别这样对我，但是他完全变成另外一个人，什么都听不进去。

我就在水里失去了意识，身体飘飘忽忽地沉到游泳池底。但还是感觉得到水流钻进我鼻子里，耳朵里，嘴巴灌满了水，胸口胀痛。好像下一秒身体要爆炸了。

不知道过了多久，我醒来以后发现自己在床上。眼睛看东西都是模模糊糊的，当我看到貌似我爸爸的身影的在靠近的时候，全身不自觉就一直发抖， 只能呜呜地摇头拒绝，什么话都说不出。

过了三个月后我的身体才恢复正常，我跟我妈妈说了这件事，她都不相信我说的，说我胡思乱想了，明明是自己失足落水，爸爸把我救起来而已。而我爸爸面对我再也没有出现那时候的陌生表情，感觉那天发生的事情都不曾发生过。

但只有我自己知道那是真实存在的。那以后我就很害怕见到我爸爸，总是想办法躲开他，他感觉到了我的敌对和逃避，但他的反应就是更加冷漠地无视我。这样的冷战没有持续很久，三年后他就发生车祸离开人世，而我跟我妈妈离开了伊比萨岛。

虽然离开了那地方，我爸爸的模样也在我的记忆里慢慢模糊了，可是那天的事情还是深深地印刻在脑海里，每次靠近游泳池和海边都会有恐怖的回忆出现在脑海里，这些年无论我怎么样想摆脱，都无能为力。” 

托雷斯停顿了一下，手指抠了抠膝盖，继续说道，“我一直很想知道那天激怒我爸爸做出那些疯狂的举动的原因，我预感这次再回故地，应该会找到答案。我想只有清楚了真相，才能从源头真正解决我的恐惧。克服那天留下的心理阴影。”

拉莫斯听完眼睛有些热热的，原来南多一直在努力去克服心理阴影的。他从来没有放弃想办法摆脱那场噩梦的折磨。他没有躲避，他真的很勇敢。

“没错，我想你肯定能真正解决的。”拉莫斯宽慰地笑了笑，“你真的跟外貌的你有些不一样，不知道的人都觉得漂亮的男孩多半娇生惯养，吃不了苦，傲慢任性。而你，吃苦耐劳，善良勇敢。如果不那么凶地喝酒就好了，你真的不合适变成酒鬼的。”

托雷斯听着前面的恭维一直脸红着，最后一句让他的脸霎时变白。他猛地转过头来，“我没有……真的，那么明显了么？”

拉莫斯表情现在显得很担忧，“真的，南多。你这样的症状已经属于酗酒了，会毁了你的身体的。我知道我没有什么资格教训你这样该不该，可是既然你敢于克服游泳的心理阴影，为什么不试试克服酗酒的恶习呢。”

托雷斯紧抿着嘴巴，眉头深锁。最后他吐了口气，“我，我会试试的。”

拉莫斯这次笑得格外开心，眉眼都笑开了。“太好了，你一定会喜欢改变后的自己的。”

托雷斯看着这样关心自己的拉莫斯，不好再扫了他的兴，附和道，“希望吧。”

拉莫斯空出一只手，眼神肯定而执着，举起托雷斯右手，“加油！一定会好起来的！我相信你的！”

托雷斯从没感受到如此温暖的鼓励和执着的信任，心跳在两人执手相握的时候砰砰地加速，望进拉莫斯深邃而坚定的眼里，他再也无法遁逃，一切顾虑都烟消云散了。他展露出笑容回应他，那笑容是雨过天晴的轻松，是压抑苦闷后的畅快。“嗯，谢谢你。我会努力的！”

驶向伊比萨岛的这一路，天气好的没话说，灿烂的艳阳撒在波光粼粼的海面，清爽的风让倍感轻松的身体仿佛让人想要哼唱小曲，如果不是记挂着出发的计划，那么托雷斯很想邀请拉莫斯在伊比萨的家住上一阵子，那里确实是度假的人间天堂。

然而在马德里此时，有人却难以轻松，虽然一样沐浴着耀眼的阳光，心里却是一片愁云密布。

舍瓦挠了挠脑袋，皱着鼻子，看着面前这位严肃的德国人。

巴拉克朝他走近一步，“怎么，我不该来了？”眼神保持一贯的锐利，几乎可以剥下任何人的伪装。

舍瓦连忙转换表情，打哈哈地挥挥手，“哪里，哪里，能够看到这么厉害的人物出现在这里，我真是感到荣幸之至，你好吗，兄弟。”一句句恭维话和套近乎轰过去，舍瓦自顾地抱住这位疑惑不解的男人，在他的后背拍了拍。“欢迎啊，欢迎啊。”

此时两人坐在偌大的落地窗围绕的客厅，品尝着咖啡，餐厅的人少得可怜，西班牙人这个时候还在梦乡当中。

舍瓦一直不停小口抿着咖啡，而巴拉克手指在桌面上敲着，修长的手指像花蝴蝶一般有节奏地飞舞。他很有耐性地等着对方开口交待情况。

舍瓦终于没法继续喝下去，叫了侍者续杯以后，瞧了巴拉克一阵，就摊开手，假装无辜，“所以，什么风把你吹来这里了？是你要执行什么任务吗？”

“我还不知道你已经学会装疯卖傻了。你当然心里清楚我为什么出现在这里。”巴拉克停止了敲击指节，侧头观察了舍瓦的表情变化，继续说道，“罗曼先生不放心那些红宝石，让我过来护送它们回去。所以，我亲爱的朋友，我没有记错两天前就是拿货的日子，那么东西拿到了吗，我们是不是可以启程回去了呢？”

“那个……”果然是好的不灵坏的灵，老板这边已经开始催促了。舍瓦莫名感到后背一阵发凉，要是老板知道……

“我一到，却听到你说宝石不见了，这事可闹大了，我的兄弟？”巴拉克这下完全是看好戏的愉悦心情了。

“没有的事，没有的事，宝石还在呢，但是……”舍瓦故意卖下关子，停顿下来，面有难色，好像有什么难言之隐。

巴拉克被他为难的神情吸引了，看来可能有什么情况发生。“但是什么？”

舍瓦真是服了自己，这么快心里就有计谋了。决心诓一下巴拉克，帮该死的拉莫斯拖延拖延了，“但是，我发现在马德里有几帮人盯着我们的宝石，暂时离不开西班牙，所以我想派兄弟侦查一下具体情况，好做好计划避开他们，顺利出境。”

“哦，那么我能够帮上你什么忙吗？”巴拉克将信将疑。“罗曼先生不希望出任何差错。”

“是的，当然，你的到来简直就是如虎添翼啊。”看到巴拉克没有怀疑，舍瓦渐渐兴奋起来，“我对西班牙的帮派不十分熟悉，这两天经过筛选出可能的人选，打算到他们活动的据点，打探一些他们近来行动的近况，以便侦查可能要参与抢夺我们宝石的那些人。针对他们的行动做出完美的出境计划。你来得刚好，陪我一起去这几个点走走吧。相信有你的能力，我们会事半功倍的。怎么样？”

巴拉克平静地拿起咖啡杯子抿了几口，没有回答，把杯子放到杯碟上。舍瓦还侧着脑袋等他的答案。“我可以陪你走一遭，如果我发现你跟我耍花招，你知道我的原则。”说完，他立即站了起来，眼神往门口一指，“带路吧。”

舍瓦在他背后默默地吞了口水，心里不停地诅咒起拉莫斯，死混蛋真是要被你坑死了。得找机会跟他说说事情的紧迫性了，纸包不住火，他这边不知道能不能应付得下来，他自己都信心不足，巴拉克什么时候发现真相，把他直接崩了，或者直接丢回莫斯科去，他这辈子何止惨字了得啊。

 

拉莫斯打了几个响亮的喷嚏，托雷斯皱着眉问他是不是着凉了，挡风玻璃前突然就砸下密密麻麻的雨点。啪啪啪的声响还挺大的。这夏日的雨，真是难以预测，说来就来。

倾盆大雨顷刻便模糊了前进的道路，撕裂天地的闪电直插在海面，震耳欲聋的雷声轰隆隆地滚过来。托雷斯的关心都淹没在这些嘈杂中，拉莫斯依旧专心往前开车，一点没有被这些突发情况给破坏。

托雷斯的视线从倔强的拉莫斯身上离开，看向外面白茫茫一片的雨幕，心里估摸着这大雨什么时候能够停下。一阵急刹车，让他从座位弹了起来又跌下前面。

“该死——塞尔吉奥，发生什么事了！”托雷斯揉了揉撞到前车窗的额头，半是惊恐半是生气拉莫斯这破技术，停车也不打招呼。

“对不起对不起，前面有人在招手，差点撞到他们了。”拉莫斯赶紧解释，脑门一阵虚汗了。他可不想再出什么岔子了。

两人一同看向前面，有两个人影浑身湿透了，趴在他们的车前，拍打着前车盖。他们旁边的车尾灯一闪一闪亮着红色的光，雨水的关系，红色的光晕成一团团光球，特别特别的扎眼。

车窗被砰砰地砸得很大声，拉莫斯赶紧摇下车窗。探进来的脑袋是一位妙龄女郎，头发湿漉漉地滴着水流，脸上全是水，一把抓着拉莫斯的肩膀，眼睛似乎都没法睁开了，嘴唇也被冻得发紫，说的话也有也抖抖索索的，“嘿，帅…哥…，总算看到一辆车了，我们的..车坏了，已经打电话给拖车…公司了…可是现在打雷，我们…们…想离开这鬼地方…能不能让我们搭个…顺风车..拜托了。”

拉莫斯二话没说就马上点头了。

车后座挤入两位落汤鸡的姑娘，不巧的是，托雷斯已经把今天早上的食物全吃完了，没有给她们暖和身体的东西了，他翻出两张毯子给她们裹上，多少可以缓解一下。

新上车的这两位乘客，这时候托雷斯才有机会打量她们。她们年纪轻轻，大概就十八九岁的样子，一样的红棕色的长头发，雨水冲了她们的妆容，此刻都成了大花脸。用毯子擦着头发的姑娘看起来比较外向些，注意到托雷斯的眼光，大方地展开笑容，“真感谢你们，我们以为今天是倒霉到家了呢。我叫玛莉亚，我朋友胡安娜。”她的头朝旁边紧紧缩在毯子里瑟瑟发抖的姑娘指了指，“我们原打算去参加朋友派对的，结果车子半路抛锚了。派对没去成，我还指望能够认识一些漂亮的男孩子呢，真惨透了！在这鸟不拉屎的破地方还碰上这瓢泼大雨。还有我漂亮的衣服和化妆全毁了。不过碰上你们，看来不算太糟糕，麻烦你们送我们一程去巴塞罗那吧。我家有好喝的咖啡招待你们哦。”

这个叫玛莉亚的姑娘真是可爱又活泼，托雷斯不知道怎么地又想到家里的Nora，他微微笑，“不必客气，我们会送你们回家的。”

“我是塞尔吉奥，他是费尔南多，很高兴认识你们。”拉莫斯自我介绍道。“小姑娘们，你们好好休息吧，很快就会到家的。”

拉莫斯刚要转动钥匙启动车子，托雷斯马上拉住他的手，脸上的表情非常严肃。

“我就知道是这样！你发烧了，身体已经发热了，还要坚持开车，你疯了吗？”托雷斯一边说一边帮拉莫斯松开安全带，“你是傻瓜吗？”

拉莫斯早起的时候原有些着凉了，接了舍瓦的电话后，内心的纠结和事情的发展一直压在心里，如何取舍如何前进迂回都在他脑子里转来转去，影响了身体。

“南多，我……我没关系的。”拉莫斯说完要系回安全带。

托雷斯直接拔了钥匙，“听我的，我来开车，你要休息，要不我直接踢你回马德里，不让你跟着我了。”这是直接下死命令了，托雷斯一旦执拗的时候，怎么拉也拉不回来的。

拉莫斯只能乖乖地点点头，推开车门。

外面的雨已经渐渐变小，拉莫斯闭着眼睛枕着托雷斯的肩膀，虽然心里的沉重和纠结他还是无法摆脱，但依旧感觉着一丝丝难得的幸福。


	16. Chapter 16

车头灯强烈的白光扫在峻黑曲折的街道，灯光照到的地方突兀又直接，陷入暗处的建筑的黑影诡异又令人心悸，即使这样，舍瓦还是不敢转过头看驾驶座的巴拉克。德国人面无表情，阴鹜的眼神直盯着前方，这样眼神下，不管是人还是猛兽，都会被吓死的。

陪着德国人去了几个黑帮的据点打探情况，都没有发生什么意外，事情发展没有脱离控制：大家都知道俄罗斯富豪手里的红宝石，深知俄罗斯的背后势力，对于宝石的窥探只是有贼心没贼胆，所以巴拉克应该没有看出破绽。那么，他这会儿半夜三更拉他来游车河肯定不是长夜漫漫无聊找自己谈心事的。

难道…舍瓦不敢往下想，手指不安分地敲着膝盖，却不敢吭声。

车子在某处寂静无人的废弃汽车停车场缓缓停下。巴拉克熄了火，经过长时间的沉默终于开口，冷冷地说了句“下车”。

舍瓦突然预感到有不好的事情在逼近，可他现在不可能逃跑，他拨弄了好几次车门，才顺利走下车。这些举动巴拉克看在眼里，表情更难看了。

“半夜三更我们来这里干嘛？要挖宝吗？”舍瓦故作镇定地开个玩笑。

“今天早上你对我说的情况，你有什么要补充的吗？”巴拉克无视他的玩笑，直接开口问道。

舍瓦顿时直冒冷汗，糟了，他查到什么了？不可能啊，今天自己一直跟着他的。继续装傻吧。

“没有啊，我知道的都说了。不如明天我们多走其他据点，我知道有些酒吧……”

“够了！舍瓦！”巴拉克愤怒地打断他，“你他妈的想要隐瞒多久？”

“我不知道你说什么啊，我没有……”舍瓦话没说话，嘴巴在动，可是说不出一个字，因为黑洞洞的枪口此时已顶在他的眉心上。

“我提醒你，再继续掩饰，我就崩了你！”巴拉克气势汹汹地扣上保险，舍瓦睁大眼睛，双手不自觉的颤巍巍地举起。

巴拉克眯缝了一下眼睛，放下枪。“我来说一个名字，丹尼尔·古伊萨。”

舍瓦全身犹如遭遇一个晴天霹雳，四肢百骸都像是上了极刑，像是被剪了线的木偶，随时可能要跌倒了。

“我….”舍瓦知道他跟拉莫斯的保证不能坚持下去了。“你都知道了，我还能说什么。你要灭口就灭吧。”

“还不到我来处置你，我会将情况报告罗曼先生，他自己来处理。”巴拉克收起枪，整理了一下衣服。他跟舍瓦交集不多，但是彼此认识也很久了。杀手的生涯，刀光剑影，身不由己，只是彼此都是同个世界的人，总有些惺惺相惜的情愫在里面。

“你今天一直跟着我，是怎么查出来的？”舍瓦怎么样都要知道原因的。

“你太不小心了。”巴拉克语气已经没有先前的冰冷，只是作为同行和熟识而显出一些关心。“他经营那样的地下钱庄，知道他的人不可能少。那天你和塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯去找他的时候，有人看到了。”

“谁？”舍瓦急切地问。

“是谁这不重要。古伊萨是什么人，狡诈贪婪的流氓商人，什么东西都敢收，什么东西都敢买。你们俩去了他那里之后，第二天人就失踪了。如果不是他手里有你们想要的东西，你们不可能找他，而这东西肯定非比寻常同时也不能见人，否则他也不会为此而‘失踪’。我来的时候你就说什么宝石不见了。所以只能是宝石在他身上，你们拿走了就灭口了。那么，宝石为什么在他身上？原本你是来跟拉莫斯拿货的，这中间发生了什么事情？既然你已经拿到宝石了，却迟迟不动身去莫斯科，有什么问题吗？”巴拉克在最后一个问题语气有严重的警告。

舍瓦别无选择，只好把事情一五一十交待出来。

巴拉克听完舍瓦的叙述，掐灭烟蒂。“舍瓦你如此精明的人物，却在这时候犯糊涂，你是杀手，怎么能让拉莫斯牵着鼻子走？那混蛋简直在玩火，你还纵容他一步步走下去。现在，你和我马上去伊比萨岛，马上带托雷斯回来打开保险柜，拿到宝石立刻动身回莫斯科。至于拉莫斯和他的兄弟们我需要报告罗曼先生来处理。你，不要说话了！照我说的做，事不宜迟，如果再出错，我和你都担不起责任，性命难保。”

巴拉克是说一不二的人，永远是行动派，既然制定了计划，那就要迅速执行。他拿走舍瓦的手机，“虽然我要你和我一起去抓人，但是我还是不放心你会不会心软给拉莫斯通风报信，所以我必须随时监视你，而且不能给你通讯工具，我希望你能够配合我。知道吗，舍瓦？”

舍瓦点点头，事到如今，在生命受到威胁和对拉莫斯的保证之间作抉择，他必须对自己的安全负责。

 

落日的余晖涂抹着海平面，浪花安静地冲刷着岸边细沙，不远处的剪影一般的男人转过脸来，天色还没有完全暗下来，所以他看得到南多脸上温暖的笑容。南多向他伸出手，要他过去。他微笑回应刚要向前走上一步，就看到南多身后走出一个人。待他看清那人的容貌，他惊恐地止住脚步。他们不再是站在沙滩上，而是悬崖边，海风发狂地劲吹，肢体在摇摇摆摆。那人拿着手枪指着南多的太阳穴，嘴角尽是嘲弄的冷笑。然后在那人的身边又出现了三个人的身影，是他的兄弟们，他们用期盼和信任的眼神看着他，他们被捆绑着，身边也有人拿枪指着他们的头。

“塞尔吉奥，你什么都得不到。”

一瞬间他还来不及反应，南多和他的兄弟们被一起推下悬崖，他努力想跑过去，却有一股力量把他拉走。

不。不。不要！

“塞尔吉奥！塞尔吉奥！你怎么了？醒醒！醒醒！”声音幽远而模糊，可是声音好熟悉。

塞尔吉奥慢慢睁开眼睛，脑海里还是那人的冷笑，悬崖，南多坠崖的画面在转。当他眼前的面孔的图像越来越清晰，脑海里的画面渐渐远去，他的心突然揪成一团。南多，南多，噢，他伸出双手拼尽全力紧紧地抱进怀里。

“塞…你怎么了，是不是做噩梦了？”怀里的人的声音闷闷的，像是老旧的收音机半天出不了一个音，“天啊，你真是吓到我了。”

感受到拉莫斯在颤抖，托雷斯有些不知所措，不知道他究竟做了什么样的噩梦，是不是父母去世的画面。他的胸部被挤压得特别难受，可是拉莫斯一点都没有松开的迹象，他只好艰难地呼吸着，趁着还有些力气双手安抚地摩挲着他的后背。

感受到拉莫斯的身体不再颤抖，托雷斯推开拉莫斯，借着月光看清他的面容。但令他惊讶的是，那是他从未见过的脆弱和无助，嘴唇和脸色极其惨白的拉莫斯，眼睛满是惊恐和害怕，双手冰冷异常，到底是什么把他吓得六神无主，还是感冒加重，发烧了？

托雷斯用手背覆上他的额头，拉莫斯只是无措地定在原地，没有一丝动作。

还好，体温正常，没有发烧。为什么双手那么冰冷骇人？

托雷斯捧起他的手背放在唇边，温柔地印上亲吻，沿着手臂慢慢向上。吮吻他脖颈、耳垂，梳理耳际的头发，拉过他靠近自己，亲吻额头、鼻尖和下巴。这些亲吻带着治愈安抚的气息，完全没有情欲和挑逗。拉莫斯心神渐渐安定下看来，他闭上眼睛，静静地享受着托雷斯在他身上的“治疗”。

他们亲吻彼此，却不深入，只是嘴唇的触碰和摩擦。世界仿佛被他们抛弃，时间也停止了。

拉莫斯终于推开了托雷斯，他心里依旧乱极了，不知道该怎么走下一步，梦境里令他害怕的画面还是闪现在脑海。不行，绝对不能让它发生，眼前的人他即使要交出自己的性命也不愿意失去。他松开紧蹙的眉头，感激地握紧托雷斯的手，“谢谢，我真是太丢脸了。让你看到这么不堪的我。”

托雷斯只是笑笑，“不客气，总有意外想不到的。何况是噩梦你有阻止不了。如果你感觉现在好多了，我们该下车了，欢迎来我家。”

拉莫斯循着托雷斯的目光转过头望向窗外，一幢白色建筑矗立跟前，月光下越发圣洁静谧的白色，让人不忍心践踏。

无论如何，必须跟他说清楚，决不能失去他。拉莫斯走下车的时候，心里已经慢慢地为自己做出决定。

托雷斯看着拉莫斯的背影，第一次感受到，他需要眼前这个人，而他似乎也需要自己。他的世界或许真的能够再次接纳别人进来，一定要找机会告诉他，如果他愿意，他想要和他在一起。即使要他等多久也没关系。

 

舍瓦双手被手铐反向紧扣着，双脚被捆绑起来 ，嘴巴也被封了，两个大汉把他塞进车尾箱里。

巴拉克走过来关上车尾箱门，拍了拍车盖。“对不起了，舍瓦。即使你跟我保证过了，我还是担心你会和我耍花招，委屈你在里面待一阵吧。”

巴拉克坐上车，跟身边技术员吩咐道：“追踪舍瓦今天早上打出的电话，我要确定拉莫斯的确切位置，我要在明天就抓到他们，绝不能再耽误一分钟！出发去伊比萨！”


	17. Chapter 17

再次触摸到那扇铁门，托雷斯感到手指不听使唤地颤抖着。这个被他叫做“家”的地方，已经有20年未曾踏入，那熟悉又陌生的感觉令他竟有些不知所措。门牌号没变，周围的景致与记忆中并没有多大出入，那间白色的小别墅，二楼的小阳台有他住了5年的房间，墙壁上攀爬着的绿藤和三角梅也没有枯败，一切是如此熟悉自然，可为什么他迟迟不敢插入钥匙，手心的黄铜钥匙都快捂烫了。这可能是自己仅存的最后的净土，是最后的避风港了。过去种种不如意，想到还有还有一个童年快乐的记忆在这里，或许人生并没有那么糟糕，可是，如果今天走进去，即将要揭开的真相把这样的净土夺走的话，自己是不是后悔药打开这扇门呢？

陷入沉思忧虑的托雷斯拧着眉头，手指握着钥匙，低头看着锁头，一动不动。

拉莫斯站在一旁有些不解，或许是近乡情怯？他走向前，关切地问，“怎么了？”

托雷斯一下子从思虑中醒过来，忙着恢复淡然的表情，回头跟拉莫斯笑了下，“没事，就是觉得这把锁变小了。”

他不再磨蹭，打开铁门，走进去。

看得出继父对母亲的疼爱，即使买下这栋别墅，好多年未曾使用，但依然雇人细心照料保持居所的原样。托雷斯领着拉莫斯来到别墅门口，居所里面没有灯光，看得出里面没有人居住的痕迹，看来也是继父的意思，不想让人破坏里面的陈设，只让他们做完打扫和园艺照料，便把门锁上，到别处去居住。

托雷斯手上只有铁门的黄铜钥匙，而深更半夜的，他不知道该找谁去开门。看了看四周，找找能够破门而入的地方。

这个活儿对于拉莫斯来说，易如反掌。但他没有吭声，他不想在托雷斯面前暴露太多，因为他们的关系始终是不安全。如果托雷斯央求他的话，他倒是有理由出手。

托雷斯抬头望着门框上挂着的两棵水滴吊兰，思索了一会儿，他伸手到其中一个花盆里掏了掏，没有，他叹了口气，换另外一个，他扒拉扒拉上面的土，一根金属物显露出来，他拿出来，瞧了瞧，没错，的确是房门的钥匙。他的手不禁抖了抖，眼眶突然热起来，眼睛泛红。

他还记得。

那时候继父博斯克只是家里常常来往的朋友，那时候天真好动的他没有多少朋友，博斯克的到来，也成为为数不多的会动的小伙伴之一。他们那天玩了寻宝游戏，他拿走他的钥匙藏起来，托雷斯找遍了花园都没有看到，然后他就猜是不是在那盆吊兰里，博斯克掩饰被猜中的惊讶故作神秘的笑了笑，说，那你不如自己来看看，可惜他那时候个子不高，搬了小椅子来，也没有够着，还被瞧见的母亲一顿训斥，就忘了去查看了。

继父娶走母亲之后，曾经答应她会把这间别墅保持原样，想不到这枚钥匙还依然一动不动的待在这里。

托雷斯将信将疑地插入钥匙孔，一转动，房门吧嗒启开了。他连锁也没有换。

他为什么要做到这样。想到过去对他的不友好和怨恨，托雷斯心里有些不好受。

“想不到他连锁也没换，钥匙也放在原来的地方，真搞不懂他在想什么。”托雷斯明白他的一片心意，但他就是无法坦然接受，感到特别的别扭。不如尽快找到他要找的东西，早点离开为好。

拉莫斯跟在他身后，也走进了房间里。他拍了拍托雷斯的肩膀，“只能说他很了解你，也很爱你。”

拉莫斯说的没错，可他就是觉得别扭，也不愿意承认，于是托雷斯甩动肩膀甩开拉莫斯的手，按亮房间里的灯。

满室一片亮堂，橘黄的灯光，营造着温馨安然的气氛。家具都被裹上了防尘的白布，想必佣人们还未曾得到吩咐，被告知会有人造访，所以都偷懒起来，未作清理打扫。

拉莫斯眼睛环绕周围，带着新奇的眼光打量这处居所。虽然家具一个个都包裹起来，非常的诡异恐怖，不过天花板的灯饰以及华丽的墙纸，还有随处摆放的巨型大花瓶，闪着亮光的银器，这可不是一般的大富之家。感觉更像是某个贵族世代相传的古堡闲居。

拉莫斯注意到壁炉上悬挂着一副油画。他饶有兴致地走近观看，一袭华美白色礼服的女人，雍容华贵，身后是一片宝蓝色暗花纹的天鹅绒窗帘，她眼神清淡而凌气，抱着灿白的百合花直视前方。

“她就是你母亲吗？”拉莫斯转头问托雷斯。

托雷斯点点头，“是的，她就是我母亲。”

拉莫斯思索了一会儿，慢慢道，“我感觉，她好像不开心。”

托雷斯也站到画像前面，仰视他的母亲，“这幅画像诞生的时候，我们家正在经历着无与伦比的人生美景。父亲的事业蒸蒸日上，扩展迅猛，成为这一带无人匹敌的富豪。母亲在社交圈里是众人仰慕的对象，每个人争相攀好，她持宠跋扈，肆意妄为，任何人都不放在眼里，把大家玩弄在鼓掌之中，连父亲也是其中。她一心就想成为个控制狂。即使生了孩子，都没有让她多一点母性的慈爱。她不开心？或许吧。当人们厌倦她，她什么都控制不了。”

说这话的托雷斯，表情很淡然，拉莫斯看着他，心口有点隐隐的疼。这个美丽的女人给了托雷斯美丽的容颜，却无法给予他美丽的童年。那些噩梦，依旧困扰着他，他善良，但他也自卑。不开心的母亲给他画了一个牢笼，他爱他的母亲，所以他始终冲不破。

“对不起，我不该……”拉莫斯道歉，为自己的不小心开启的话题。

“没事，我很好。”托雷斯耸耸肩，“我要去母亲的房间找点东西，你困的话，随便找个地方睡觉吧。”

托雷斯想要独自面对，可能这是自己无法触及的禁地，所以拉莫斯在他身后点点头，没有跟着攀上楼梯去。

 

托雷斯一步步拾级而上，越是靠近，心里越是害怕。那种沉甸甸的感觉不断的下沉，呼吸不自觉都沉重起来。回想被拉到继父的大宅子，目睹他的最后一面，葬礼，米格尔交到他手上的钥匙，还有那句令人预感不妙的请求。所有的一切指引他必须尽快知悉真相。这真相不管他愿意不愿意，也从不考虑他的心情，把他蒙蔽了24年。当继父撒手人寰，当他的家人统统不在了。这下他们愿意把秘密告诉他了。他们的爱护到底是自私还是把人耍着玩？

托雷斯晃了晃脑袋，让这些胡思乱想甩出去。既然他决定回到伊比萨，回到这间别墅，不管他即将面对的水深火热，还是万丈深渊。他都不想再去逃避了。他受够了被蒙在鼓里一无所知，他受够了按照别人的路走。他们把他一个人留在世上，他再也不能影响他了，他要冲破过去的一切，他要涅槃重生。

深深呼吸了一口气，就像面对门口那扇铁门，打开母亲的房门，他再次调整了呼吸和心情。

推门而进，亮起灯。放眼望去，里面所有东西也是像楼下包裹着防尘布。他走过去，扯走所有的布，散落在地板上。空气中弥漫的灰尘迷了他的眼睛，泪水竟然毫无防备地从眼睛里流下来。

如果是母亲不愿意告诉我的真相，那么这个家里可以藏着秘密，藏着真相的地方，大概就是她自己的卧室了。

托雷斯擦了擦脸上的泪水，眨了眨眼睛。他边思索着到底是什么物件会成为能够告诉秘密，边翻箱倒柜着。

但根本就没有任何东西，所有的抽屉和柜子都已是空无一物。难道他母亲把继父和儿子都耍了吗？

不对。至少继父和米格尔是知道，要不他不会叫自己来这里。问问米格尔就清楚了。他掏出手机，才发觉这手机不知道什么时候已经没电自动关机了。该死！

他狠狠地捶了一下靠墙的五斗柜，柜子上的相框稀里哗啦地摔了下来。他闪躲着跳出来，发现一地破碎的玻璃渣子里，有一本小册子混在散落的照片里。

他把小册子捡起来端详一番，翻开扉页，里面记录着密密麻麻的字，母亲的字体，是她的日记。但是只记录两个日期的内容。

 

“1984年2月25日。医生跟我说小宝贝下个月就要出生了。谢天谢地终于可以解脱了。看何塞在我面前一直傻乐手舞足蹈的样子，我要不要告诉他孩子不是他的呢。相信他听到消息之后的表情一定很有趣。文森那家伙就知道忙他家的饭店，我告诉他要解除婚约的时候，他还可怜兮兮地跪着求我问为什么。男人永远不懂，如果女人在他心里不是第一位，那么就没有意义了。只是我想不到，会怀上他的孩子。何塞出现得恰是时候，当我知道他是文森的得力助手，勾勾手指就让他言听计从了，不仅离开了文森还娶了他的前未婚妻，文森大概气疯了。太妙了。”

 

“1989年6月10日。几年不见的文森突然出现在我们的别墅门口，看得出他对我依然念念不忘。何塞事业受阻，又不愿意跟我家里要钱，所以请来了他的以前老板帮忙。我看他们叙旧的样子好好笑，什么男人的友情和义气，一个是为了事业，一个是为了见我，不过都是为自己的私欲罢了。所以我笑嘻嘻地告诉他们，看你们老朋友相聚那么开心，我就告诉你们一个秘密好了。我跟他们说，南多其实是文森的孩子。两人目瞪口呆的样子真是我那天的开心果。何塞气急想要打我，却被文森拦住了。看文森也是气得要崩溃了还要故作冷静。能够亲眼看见，我太满足了。”

 

他知道母亲是个任性无理的女人，她却用这样的事情来伤害人，伤害他的父亲。

脑袋里的弦在不断拧紧，一跳一跳的疼。他痛苦地回忆起小时候自己被父亲按进水里差点溺死，原来他那天得知真相后，背负着那么大的委屈痛苦，想要把我置之死地。而在那之前，他是那么好那么好的父亲。就因为母亲的任性……

博斯克居然才是自己真正的父亲。想起他成为自己的继父后，对于自己的无微不至的关心，明明是亲生儿子却因为母亲的关系不能相认，还要一直被亲生儿子疏远伤害着，直到死亡也没得到一句爸爸的呼喊……

他自己，那么地爱他的母亲，一直等待她爱的回应。可母亲只爱她自己，她编造谎言，她玩弄手段，她伤及无辜，她把爱她的人都狠狠地伤害，为什么她要这么冷漠刻薄……她给予他生命，却不给他家的温暖，他到底是为什么来到这个世界上？只是报复爱她的男人们的工具吗？

托雷斯怒火中烧，发狂地推倒房间里所有的家具，砸烂所有的瓶瓶罐罐，摔碎墙上挂着的名画和画像……

悲情的哭鸣和破碎的声音早已传到楼下根本无法入睡的拉莫斯那里，他心里咯噔一下，情况不妙，他急忙跑上去，却发现震耳欲聋的巨大响声被一扇紧锁的门挡着。

“南多！南多！开门！快他妈的开门！托雷斯！”他发狠地敲着门板，用身体冲撞房门，里面除了砸东西的声音，没有任何回应。


	18. Chapter 18

18

拉莫斯只能继续砸门，原本引以为傲的冷静在对托雷斯的担心里早已消失殆尽。从养父母学到的“开门”技巧超过一百种，可这一刻什么动作都想不起来，他不禁抱怨起自己为什么不带上那把手枪，这样倒是更加省事，现在只能依靠这样的蛮力脚踹手砸地撞门，而房门依旧纹丝不动。

该死，越关心，心越乱。逼迫自己，冷静，冷静下来。拉莫斯放弃似的在房门上无力地一锤，我不会放着你不管的。

窗户，对，我爬窗去！

二楼灯光摇曳着，似乎已听不到砸碎物件的声响，这不免让拉莫斯再次心乱起来，那可能表示托雷斯打算做出其他任何伤害自己的事情。他不再犹豫，顺着楼边的窗户和水管，徒手爬山了二楼的小阳台上。翻过阳台的栏杆，他瞧见里面的托雷斯低着头在跪坐在地上，周围一片狼藉，他手上紧紧地攥着纸片，手在颤抖。

还好，他现在没事。没有伤害自己。

拉莫斯砸烂阳台的玻璃，发出的声响都没能让托雷斯动一动。他拉开窗棂的锁，手背不慎被玻璃碎片划伤，血珠涌出来，他感觉不到疼，只想跑到托雷斯的身边，陪伴他，拥抱他。

他走到托雷斯身边，跪下来，紧紧地搂过他的肩膀，怀里的人挣扎了一下，终于靠在他的肩膀上开始恸哭，听得出他满腹的委屈和不甘在寻找出口发泄。拉莫斯什么都没说，手掌在他的背上一圈一圈地抚摸，给予他温暖的安慰。

他熟悉这样的哭泣，他也曾这样哭过，在失去两对“父母”之后，命运无情地折磨和玩弄，无法抗争，无处宣泄，所有委屈和不甘，唯有把这些化作泪水才能让自己慢慢解脱，人生才不会那么沉重。如果那时候有一个人在身边抱住自己，安慰自己，是不是人生际遇会不一样。

拉莫斯还沉浸往昔，未曾预料被托雷斯一把推倒在地。“够了，你走吧。”打破沉默的是托雷斯，声音嘶哑，看不清楚表情，他依旧低着头，所有情绪藏在低垂的金发里。

“南多，你还好吗？”拉莫斯很心疼他。

“不好，我不愿被人看笑话。”金发青年声音透着寒冷。

“你不是笑话，没人可以……”拉莫斯企图安慰他。

“你什么都不懂，别自以为是了，好吗？你不该来这里，也不该跟着我，我恨透这一切，我——”托雷斯打断他，无法疏解的愤怒正在啃咬他的理智，他坐立不安，从地上撑起身体，居高临下地看着拉莫斯，对方的眼神里只有怜惜与心疼，这时候他最不想看到的就是别人的同情，他没法控制情绪，“你以为你是谁？凭什么评判我？该死，你们每个人都知道真相，却不肯告诉我，让我傻乎乎地找来这里——”

托雷斯扬了扬手上的纸张，“真相？去他妈的真相！”他用尽力气撕掉手上的册子，彻底粉碎，撒了一地。脸颊上止不住的眼泪淌下来，他胸脯无法抑制地起伏。

“谁他妈地要这样的真相！这是个根本不存在的家，只是一场游戏，一个疯狂地无情女人，两个被玩弄的懦弱男人，一个成为包袱的男孩，还天真地找寻家人的爱……”托雷斯再次声嘶力竭地朝拉莫斯发泄，他诅咒这世间的不公平。

“不是的，南多——”

“我他妈地不需要你的同情！”托雷斯像是被踩到了尾巴，身上的尖刺都竖了起来，他随手抓起身边能够抓到的物件，冲着拉莫斯扔过去，拉莫斯却不避让，默默承受着他的怒气。

东西在拉莫斯身边摔了粉碎，或者在他身上弹开，他站起身，默默地都过去，向托雷斯伸出手。

当看到眼前出现的手掌，淌着血痕，滴下血珠的时候，托雷斯杀红的眼终于从狂怒中恢复一些清明，停止了伤害拉莫斯的动作，呆呆地看着眼前悲伤的眼神。

“南多，去他妈地真相！你不是包袱，你不是。去他妈的父母，他们生了你，但是他们不能定义你。你只是费尔南多·托雷斯，你可以选择任何你想要的，他们管不了。”

托雷斯眼中噙满泪水，轻轻地摇了摇头，不敢相信眼前这个男人说的一切，他温柔地撑起盾牌为他挡住那些真相带来的冲击，还要把破碎的他一片片拼起来。

“别说这些好听的……”托雷斯丧失了所有的力气，他垂下头，他不得不承认拉莫斯是真心关心他，不是同情。

拉莫斯虚弱地哼笑，受伤地手掌捧着托雷斯的脸颊，“亲爱的，说了你可能不信，就你现在感受的愤怒和伤害，还不及我当年十分之一。你起码幸运地生活在父母的身边，不管时间长短，还他妈地非常走运地知道自己的父母姓啥名谁，我这个连自己从哪来都不知道的无名之人，都不知道上哪儿去找一个同情自己的——”

托雷斯倾身扑到拉莫斯怀里，紧紧地搂住他，“混蛋，别说了。”

“哎哟——”，拉莫斯疼得龇牙咧嘴的，“你打算换个方式谋杀我吗？”嘴上嫌弃着，手臂却用力地回应托雷斯的拥抱。

“对不起。”

耳边喷洒的微微热气弄得心头痒痒，拉莫斯摸了摸金发的脑袋。

他们彼此拥抱，听着心跳在和谐地共奏，万物消失，广阔天地仿佛只有他们，两个破碎的灵魂，经历了一段艰难地跋山涉水后，终于找到安慰，修补和融合，成为一体。

这个拥抱仿佛过了一个世纪之久，他们谁不愿破坏这份难得的平静。

托雷斯再次推开拉莫斯，动作非常地轻柔，捧起他受伤的手背，亲了亲，“谢谢你拉住发疯的我，不然我可能会做出伤害你或者伤害我自己的事情。”

拉莫斯微笑看着他，摇摇头，“不，你不会的。”

托雷斯回以虚弱地笑容，扯开窗帘的纱布，为拉莫斯包扎伤口。“我不是什么好人。”说完，托雷斯想起一些事情，那些红宝石，还有跟阿拉贡内斯那个掉包测试。那些为了生计或者为了刺激，为了排解无聊寂寞犯下的错误。他并不是什么纯洁无暇不谙世事的平凡人，对方拥有他羡慕的善良、真诚和完美的灵魂。

“从来都没有真正的好人，听从你的内心，做你想做的事情便好。我看到你对诺拉和老奶奶的关心，还有把我从酒吧捡回来，帮助我，不一定非要给这些定义为好人的行为，但是因为你，我们都得到爱。这就够了。”拉莫斯没有受伤的左手摸了摸眼前金色耀眼的发丝，抚走垂下的刘海，轻轻地吻了吻托雷斯的额头。

托雷斯抬起眼，望向眼前深邃的眼睛，想要深入到他的灵魂，求一个他挣扎许久的承诺，在他从车里下来以后的决定，是时候坦白了。他双手捧起拉莫斯的脸，舔了舔嘴唇，嗫嚅着砸了砸嘴唇，深呼一口气，慢慢道，“你说要听从内心，做自己想要做的事情，不管能不能成为好人。”

拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，手掌也贴上托雷斯的双手，“是的。”

“那么，我想要你去问一问你的内心，然后给我一个答案。不要去阿根廷，留在我身边。你的回答？”


End file.
